


Halcyon

by the-canary (siruru)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Bronze (2015), The Martian (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Crush, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 28,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/the-canary
Summary: A place for shorter moments.[Reader/Various]





	1. french toast.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Bucky gets drunk and you’re both pining. (College AU! Fem!Reader/Bucky Barnes)

_“So, when you gonna tell her, punk?”_

_“Really? You think I would really tell ‘Ms. I don’t believe in love’ that?” the brown-haired man pauses before taking another drink, “I don’t wanna lose her friendship, ass.”_

_“Maybe, she’s just waiting on you, Buck–”_

_**“–UCKY, WAKE UP!”** _

Said man groans as something shifts underneath him, the pounding of the voice echoes loudly as all he wants to do is go back to sleep, but whatever is moving won’t let him anymore. Blue eyes are blurry as they try to get used to their surroundings. Bucky remembers that he had gone drinking with Sam and Steve, which lead to checking out some gals, and James lamenting over the current state of his love life – between unable to date and hopelessly in love with someone. He fought with Steve like he always did, more drinks and he didn’t remember the rest of the night– though he was now cursing at the feeling of something soft underneath his hands.

“Buck, ya gotta let go,” the voice continues, as he starts screaming internally, “Kinda starving now.”

Blue eyes widen as shock runs through his body, as he finally takes note of his arm being wrapped around something. He gets up slightly, looking around to see he’s in a familiar living cramped living, but not his own – this is yours and Sam’s apartment. As he tries to get his surroundings in, you finally manage to get up and smile at him, though the bright lights from the windows make him groan as he looks at you.

“What happened?” is all he manages to say.

“You came back with Sam,” you explain, as you roll your shoulders to make them pop, “Crying about a gal. I was sitting on the couch and you passed out there. I must’va too.”

“I’m sorry,” he groans before going back to laying down on the leather couch. He shakes his head, as you stare at him with a sad smile for a moment remembering what he had declared last night over this mystery woman.

_“Beautiful, sassy, courageous. I- just…notice me once.”_

However, your stomach growls breaking up the peaceful silence of woeful self-reflection, as Bucky glances up to look at you with a crooked grin on his face.

“It seems the monster hasn’t been feed yet,” Bucky laughs at the nickname he had given your stomach back in freshman year, as you frown.

“I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm,” you look away and mumble the last part softly, “And I didn’t want to wake you.”

His heart stops for a bit, knowing how important food is to you and just thinking that you are being a good friend – trying to drop his hopes before they raise like they had done a million times before in the past 3 years.

“I’m sorry,” is all he can really say because the headache is starting to set in, and he is too unsure of opening his mouth and letting out something he might regret later on, though what he hates the most is realizing he can’t remember how it felt being near you in such a way, especially since you were so averse to physical touch – this was likely not going to happen again.  

“‘S okay,” you say rubbing your forearm, the awkwardness starting to set in, “How about I order us some breakfast?”

“Just not Uber Eats,” he pleas, as you laugh, “No more Pietro.”

“Ok, okay. French toast, then?”

“Always.”

If you guys only knew what french toast meant to the other.


	2. Ophiuchus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars are there for a reason. (Implied! Reader/Chris Beck)

_“You’re a rare star, Chris. You’re meant for so much.”_

His grandmother had told him that once and a young Christopher Beck had believed him wholeheartedly. He was a soft fool at heart who followed his dreams, to going into medical school, to going into space. His grandmother saw other things, more romantic things as he grew older but he didn’t think of them too often when persuing his heart’s desire.

_“Opiuchus on your right wrist, such a rare constellation. You’ll long for love, but it won’t come until you need it, darling.”_

Love, it’s not something he thought about often not until it fails with Beth ( _Andromeda on her left shoulder blade_ , an elderly voice chastises him in the back of his head) as soon as they land back on Earth, not until NASA demotes all the crew for a year. Not until he finds out his grandmother died on his year above, but oh so proud of him until her last breathes. Chris Beck has achieved a lot of things in his life, but there is still a lot of things missing. And now,  **love**  — he longs for it.

“Dr. Beck,” a voice breaks him out of his reverie as he looks up from his desk. A bright smile on her face, “Is everything all right?”

She wasn’t an astronaut, but she had helped with formulas and the mathematics of missions from time to time when she wasn’t teaching. It was by total accident, that they had met, both crashing into each other in one of the many hallways when their head were stuck in books, and eventually apologizing profusely to each other. It lead to talks and finding commonalities among the things they enjoyed – astrology and old movies. Eventually, they started having lunch at least once a week, Chris enjoyed it more than he would like to admit it. 

“Sorry, just thinking,” he explains with a sheepish smile, she nods since he did so often.

She moves her feet back and forth for a moment, while pushing a piece of her back. It’s flicker that he sees the freckles over the expanse of her wrist, splattered in a patter he knows too well. He wonders how he had never seen it before, but it’s probably because she was accustom to wearing cardigans in the spring. She was only just starting to wear short-sleeved blouses as the hotter weather kicked in.

“Are you still up for lunch?” she asks nervously, biting her bottom lip. Chris wonder why, as she explains, “Dr. Johan–  I mean, some of the Ares Crew is here today. If you wanted to cancel, I completely understand.”    

_Beth. Was she afraid of her?_

Chris frowns, “I can catch up with them later, besides you promised to show me your new research paper.”

 “Oh! Yeah, yeah,” she perks up at his explanation, “Should we get going then?”

“How about we go to the Cuban place outside today,” he questions, as she smiles. 

“That sounds great,” she nods, as he gets up and the starts walking towards the entrance. Blue eyes can’t help but keep looking at her left wrist. 

“Is something wrong, Dr. Be–?” she begins to question once more, her face showing her confusion, as he can’t help but smile – shyness slowly disappearing at the confirmation that what he had been looking for was right in front of him this whole time. 

“Chris,” he says with a grin. 

“Excuse me?”

“Please call me Chris,” he reconfirms as she stops walking for a moment. She flustered at the sudden change, but a small smile blooms on her face as she nods before she starts walking again, saying that he should do the same as well. 

_“Asclepius on your love’s left wrist, the balm to heal your soul. Just you wait, Chris.”_   

And like always, Chris lets the stars guide him and find what he has been looking for. 


	3. seasons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve falls in love within the seasons.

It’s spring time when he meets her, well more like crashes into her because she’s carrying so many books and it’s just a bit too early for him, even after his run. Within minutes, the books are scattered on the floor and they’re both murmuring apologies. They both promise it’s all right at the same time, while picking up the pile. 

He won’t leave her alone until she is back in her office. She promises him a cup of the best joe in all of New York, but duties calls Captain America and he doesn’t catch her name at all. 

It takes him two or three more accidental meetings to catch it, and Steve finds himself saying it over and over again, just to remember it. It takes Bucky finding him with one her books and mumbling to himself that she definitely likes this part to realize this might be more than a simple friendship.  

Spring turns to summer and even with the perfect airconditioning of his room, Steve still finds himself spending more time in her little research lab on the R&D side of the Tower. She doesn’t seem to mine, as they talk about books and old movies. She has tried talking about what she was working on once or twice, but it went over his head. She was slowly becoming a bigger part of his life and it scared the crap out of Steve Rogers. 

It’s early autumn when Steve stops going to her office, she takes it with stride and moves forward like she has done all her life. However, it’s different with Steve as he tries different ways to spend his time, while trying to ignore that empty feeling festering inside -- that is until he is told by a little black spider that’s it’s her birthday and she has a date. 

“Steve, what are you doing here?” she asks opening the door to her Harlem apartment in a pretty red dress. He gives her a shaky smile, as she questions again, “Are you the one Natasha set me up with?”

Steve isn’t sure if he should feel embarrassed or happy in that moment, but that night blossoms into something that Steve Rogers has been denying himself for a very long time. 

It’s mid-winter and she’s sleepy soundly beside him, not a trouble in a the world. The room is still for the moment, as blue eyes watch her steady breathing. Steve Rogers simply thinks of how he has to be the luckiest guy in the world, as blue eyes wash over her face, her hair, over the fact that she’s wearing his sweater, and that she loves him just as fiercely he does her. 

“Hmm...what are you doing?” she mumbles sleepily, as she feels his arms pull her in even tighter.    

“ **I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you’re** sleeping  **with me in my sweater** ,” Steve chuckles, as she shakes her head though she sometimes gets the same feeling as well -- not that he’ll know that anytime soon.

“Thank goodness for Natasha, huh?” she laughs, as Steve shakes his head.

“Yes, completely,” he eventually joins in the laughter as the morning slowly passes them by. 


	4. denial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve makes it the best birthday. (Reader/Steve Rogers)

You don’t know what overcame you, how you ended up crushing so hard on Steve Rogers? 

Actually, that was a lie, or partially because in the time spent together watching over him, reprimanding his reckless nature, and mending wounds, you had come to enjoy spending time with him when he came to the medical ward. For a short while, his shoulders slump and he let him grow weary of his lifestyle and missions as you helped tend to wounds within Dr. Cho’s team. It wasn’t that he talked to you often, but over bad pop reference and suggestion, you allowed yourself in your head to call Steve Rogers a friend.   

You were alright with, you could live in your daydreams and late night dreams. 

It wasn’t okay for Steve Rogers, though.

You see, it had taken Steve a long talk with both Sam and Bucky present and even photographic evident thanks to F.R.I.D.A.Y to realize that he might be feeling something sweeter towards a certain medic that he had gotten to know in the past couple of months. It wasn’t an easy thing to accept and loner Steve Rogers from a few years back would have denied himself such an idea, but his three friends --Natasha included when she found out-- encourage him the best they could a stubborn mule such as him. 

However, in the upcoming weeks, it leads to...nothing, that is until a certain spy hears whispers of a certain birthday party that is going to be held in one of the conference rooms after work hours. It’s a simple thing, his gift for you -- a sketch of a certain area in Central Park because he knows how much you love the place. He’s dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and blue jacket. 

“Come in, come out. Quick and easy, if you up for it,” Natasha tells him, treating this like any other Avengers’ mission, but he doesn’t want that with you. He wants to hold your hand, dine and dance with you, hold your hand during a silly movie.    

Steve Rogers has is bad, and he only realizes this more when he has you under the artificial lights of your office. You had slipped away from the party and he was heading towards it when you crossed paths. Your dressed in a silvery-white dress with shimmery makeup he’s never seen before and your hair isn’t hiding your smile like the first time you met.

“Hi, Steve,” you give him a teasing smile and his heart stutters, “Where are you going tonight?”

“Your party,” is all he says, as your smile drops.

“Oh, I left early. It was starting to get a little rowdy, so I’m heading home,” you look at his hand at the small box with wide eyes, “Is that for me?” 

He nods and hands you the gift, as you try to open it with patience but you were just a little to excited. You gasp at the sight of the pencil sketch and while its a place you love, it seems you are viewing it from a different angle that usual. 

“Steve, this is beautiful,” you murmur in awe, while placing the picture gently in your desk with the silent promise to frame it later one, “It’s near the Loch, but I’ve never seen this area before.” 

“I could take you…” his voice drops near end, as he gives you a sheepish smile. You can’t help but grin at his kindness before grabbing his hand and making him look you. 

“I would love to,” you say as he nods, a secret feeling of triumph bubbling in his chest. 

You laugh, as blue eyes zero in on your plush lips letting that sweet melody out. At his silence, you stop and get caught up in staring at the super soldier licking his bottom lip for just a moment. The tension is tense, as you find yourself leaning in a little closer than before, too close that you see a bit of green in those blue eyes of his as he puts an arm around your waist. 

You go back from staring into his eyes to hips lips, as he lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Could I--” his request is stopped halfway as you slam your lips into his, silently hoping this isn’t mistake but you are quickly proven wrong as he pulls you in closer, dragging his tongue over your bottom lip. You stayed tied to each other for a good while before the need to pulls you apart, but only slightly as you can’t help but grin as his breathe mingles with yours.

“Best birthday ever.”    


	5. blood moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon always knew things that neither of you did (Reader/Chris Beck).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when i think too much about astrology stuff.

Coming home was always sort of an adventure since Chris had come back from the Mars mission, while you had always been close friends since freshman year, something had changed since he landed back on Earth. You weren’t sure what, maybe he was just adjusting but now you found yourself being welcomed with dinners and more than friendly gestures -- simple downtime together, a trip to Daytona Beach, and even a look at the Kennedy Space Center. It had you falling hard, but you were alo cautious about ruining your decades-long friendship over being a rebound to that pretty doctor from the Ares crew.   

But, you didn’t know what to do about the sight in front of you. The blood red moon projected on the white wall of the living room with the couch filled with thin blankets and candies and popcorn on the coffee table. Chris is in the center of it all with a timid smile, as he runs a hand through his disheveled hair -- a nervous trait of his.  

“Beck, do you have company?” you question, putting your luggage bag down for a moment, “I could just put my stuff away and leave, if you do.”

It’s a lie, you actually really wanted to head to your room and sleep off the jet lag, but you would never bother Chris if he needed space -- you cared too much about him to do that, even if that happiness was with someone else. 

“No, no, no!” he jumps up and walks over to you, clad in his NASA shirt and shorts, stating nervously “This is all for you actually-- to welcome you back!”

“Oh,” is all you manage to say, as he pushes you into your room, saying that you need to get into your most comfortable clothes. 

You aren’t sure what’s going on, but it all reminds of first meeting a young Chris Beck back in college. 

**2018.**

A lot of things had gone wrong today and it was only 9am. Your morning class had been cancelled and your roommate had locked the door on you since her boyfriend had suddenly comes over. So, you were left to wonder the commons in your pajamas with some cereal and fruits you had picked up at the student store. You could work on whatever classwork the professor had left, but it was too early for that. Maybe, fall asleep on your favorite couch if it weren’t occupied with a cute guy covered with a thin sheet and an obvious love for NASA as seen by the huge sticker on his laptop. 

You were always a bit shy talking to guys, but for a few more hours of sleep you marched over there and gave the man your best smile.

“Excuse me,” you question, as he jumps up at the sound of your voice, “Could I sit here?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he squeaks out, as you take the middle seat, but not too close to invade his personal space. You thank him and beginning to lean your head into the seating when you notice what the he is starting at -- a live recording of the blood moon through the NASA feed, though you only knew that because your mother was diehard astrology and mystic arts lover. 

“The blood moon?” you question and sort of immediately regret it as blue eyes light up as they look at you.

“Yeah! Do you know about it?” he questions, as you make a so-so motion with your hand. He goes back to looking between you and the video, biting his bottom lip as if contemplating what to do next. 

“I mean, I know the  _ mystic  _ stuff about,” you explain getting up to look and a bit closer to stare at him, “But, not really anything about why it occurs or anything like that.” 

“Would you like to?” he asks hopefully, like an excited puppy and you can’t help but latch onto it as well. 

“Sure, uhhh…”

“Chris. Chris Beck.”     

**2037.**

Once again you are staring at that same footage, sitting not that far away from Chris in a loose tank top and shorts since the Florida summer weather called for it -- it wasn’t something that you had missed on your business trip abroad. However, what caught your attention was that he hadn’t talked and the your best friend usually had fact or two about anything that came to space. 

“Chris, why are we watching footage from almost 20 years ago?” you question, turning to your side with your head on the couch to look at the man. 

“20 years. Do you realize that’s how long we’ve known each other?” he breathes out, trying to find some calm before he starts speaking as you nod, “You’ve been through it all with me.” 

“Yeah, cause that’s what friends do, silly,” you explain with a small, bitter smile as you place your hand on top of his, only to have familiar blue eyes look at you with an unfamiliar fire. 

“Here’s the thing, though...It’s taken me a long time to realize with these two years away, breaking up with Beth, and you being gone all the time since I got home,” he runs a hand over his hair once more as you stop breathing for a moment, “I don’t want to be  _ just friends  _ anymore, sweetheart. I don’t want to wait until the next Blood Moon to realize I didn’t act on what I really felt.”

(The next blood moon is in 2123, but you don’t want to point that out during his emotional speech.) 

“Chris, are you sure?” you voice breaks a bit in fear and confusion, as he leans in to grasp your cheek with his hand, “This is a big step, and I don’t want you backing out cause it was just a temporary emotion for you.” 

“It hasn’t been since you welcomed me home with that smile and the astronaut bear,” he explains softly, while rubbing the tears that are forming in the corner of your eyes, “Do you remember what you told he about the moon all those years ago?” 

“It marks a new beginning,” you declare softly. 

“Well, I want a new beginning  _ with you, _ ” his nose rubs against yours as desperation seeps into his voice, “If you’ll let me.”  

All you do is nod as he gives you the biggest grin imaginable and under the red moon, something subtly changes for you once more.


	6. changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it’s puppy love and she doesn’t know how to show it any other way. (40′s!Reader/Steve Rogers).

Mother wouldn’t call you the adventurous kind, between a beautiful older sister and a sick, but smart as anyone you ever met younger brother. You were a footnote to your parents, who though they loved you all the same, struggled with the antics of Eliza, providing for Charlie the best they could, and watching over their little grocery store. It was your way of making their lives a little easier in the long haul, but if you had known it would have made you a footnote for everyone else — you knew you had to change something.

Maybe, that’s when you start notice a certain young man that breaks the mold -- Steve Rogers. However, having it the other way around was easier said than done. 

“Mornin’ James,” you welcome the two into the small store, as James smiles with blue eyes twinkling, “Steve.” 

The smaller blond nods before ducking his head, your eyes linger for a bit before shaking your head. You had known them practically all your lives since your family’s store was the closest to their former homes (and now their apartment) and often frequented by the Barnes girls, but outside of hello, cashing their items (usually cheap meat from Chuckie the butcher and whatever else they could afford), and goodbye -- you never actually got the courage to talk to either of them. 

You decided that today was going to be different, as you take James’ ration ticket and leftover change. He thanks you before heading out, as Steve gives you another polite nod. 

“Have a good day, Steve! And James…” you end up yelling and failing somewhat due to nerves, as Steve turns at the shout of his name only to see you waving at him. He seems confused for a moment before waving back, James laughing and grabbing him by the neck in the excitement of this new development.

You keep at this for a few weeks and while the blond seems apprehensive at first, he slowly eases into greeting you as well. It starts moving outside of the grocery store when you start taking volunteer courses in order to join the Nurses Corp., even if it wasn’t something your parents entirely approved of. You would see Steve walking back to his apartment as you would be leaving. A small smile from you had him a stuttering mess, and you were a little proud of that. 

It was only by chance of you running back home to grab something that you had forgotten, Steve hurt in one of the back alleys (the bully long gone) that you stopped. 

“Steve!” you exclaim as he stumbles, before leaning on a wall as you run over to him and push him to sit on one of the wooden crates lying around. He gives you this look with those bright blue eyes of him that you have only seen from one other person, so you try to go about this as frontal as possible. 

“This is only me checking your wounds, no more...no less,” you explain as he calms down a bit, before you settle an another nearby crate, taking out your small first aid kit, “Always a spitfire, but good practice is all.”  

“Thank ya,” is all Steve manage to say, as you spend a good 20 minutes in silence as you patch-up all the cuts you can see, not noticing the light blush on his face and it’s not until the very end that you get a silly idea. You brush the bandage on his left cheek with your thumb. You look at confused blue eyes for a moment before pressing a light kiss above it. 

Then a sudden hitch of breath, as you move more and place another kiss to the corner of his lips. You pull back and see that he has closed his eyes and he stays like that for a moment before fluttering eyelashes show you burning blue eyes. You’re still pretty close together, breathes mingling.

“I expect compensation, Stevie,” you murmur softly, unsure of where all this is coming from but extremely proud of yourself in the moment,  “Maybe a date?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure,” you can’t help but giggle at his excited expression, knowing that a little change was okay after all. 


	7. distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a question leads to something more distracting that watching TV. (Reader/Bucky Barnes)

It’s happened before early on, people like to watch things on the big television in the central living area when they had down time, however conflicting schedules leads to fights and eventually a timing system was set-up. Any the Avengers could set-up watch time beforehand, as long as it was a week in advance and could be left on routinely if it was a weekly program. The system had saved a lot of lives --namely Sam, Clint, and yourself-- and once Bucky joined the team it became a weekly thing for him to watch shows that updated him on the history that he had missed. However, that sometimes conflicted with you and your daily soap operas, not those American ones but rather a certain Turkish one being translated into English that had caught your attention on the latest mission.

The problem was that it conflicted with Bucky’s documentary series. 

“Please Bucky, Mete and Nihal are gonna get found today!”

“Yeah, well they’re are having a doc on the Space Race,” Bucky declares with an excited glint in his eyes,  “ _ Space Race _ .” 

The two of you were at an impasse, changing the channel every time the other show when into commercials, causing the two of you to miss valuable information about your programming. Bucky sighing when you show and the problems of the family at the center of the show, especially all their love problems and you couldn’t help but yawn at the specific detailing of the documentary. It was halfway through both shows, and watching Nihal finally kissing Mete, that you got a curious little idea. It was stupid and it could expose your true feelings, but you were getting tired of this. 

“You know, Steve’s first kiss out of the ice was Nat,” you declare as blue eyes turn to look at you suspiciously wondering where you are going with all this.  

“Yeah, he told me about,” Bucky answers with a shake of his head, remembering how his friend questioned himself so much when talking about it. However, Bucky was interested as to where you were going with this, shows quickly forgotten. 

“Have you kissed anybody yet?” you question with a little timber at the end that Bucky is quick to catch, as the smile grows on his face just a little. He slides a bit closer to you, as you turn your body to face him completely

“ _ Nope _ ,” he pops the last letter as he bites into his bottom lips as he can see the instant reaction in your eyes,”Haven’t found the right gal.”

“And if you did?”

He doesn’t answer your question, as he leans in a bit more. His flesh hand moves to cup your cheek and drag you a bit closer, blue eyes looking into yours for permission and all you do is nod lightly -- not wanting to break whatever spell you are under. It’s a quick peck at first, but your small gasp of surprise spurs Bucky on. His hand dragged to the back of your neck, pulling you closer as you ask for permission with a swipe of the tongue to his bottom lip. A groan escapes him as you try your hardest to pull him closer by encircling your arms around his neck.

Clearly both shows are left forgotten by a certain distraction now.   


	8. to the kitchen wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which missing each other leads to declarations. (Reader/Bucky Barnes).

You aren’t in the best mood when the night starts. Your side is still hurting from the last mission and there are too many people bothering you more than usual, as they ask question about being part of the reconstructed S.H.I.E.L.D and what it was like to know the Avengers. You don’t usually snap at people, you are so close to, which just ends up with you clinging to the walls with a drink in hand.

It’s doesn’t help that your  _ not  _ boyfriend isn’t here due to a mission, when he would usually be giving you witty one liners and that charming smile just sharing the misery of your dislike for parties like this. You drink a little too much and head back upstairs earlier than usual. 

Everything is silent for a moment, as you take off your shoes and begin to head towards the kitchen to get a drink a water before passing out -- that’s when you see him standing there. Hair wet and slightly disarrayed, wearing a Henley, and sweatpants. You almost want to pinch yourself but his blue eyes look at you and you just know he’s (home) back. You’re too giddy to notice the way his eyes are rooming your dress for a split second before looking straight at you with a small smile. 

“Bucky, when did you get back?” you can’t help the goofy smile plastered on your face as you make your way over to him. 

“Less than two hours ago,” he states as you grab a glass of water, before standing so close to him that he can smell the perfume that you only wore on occasions like Tony’s parties, one of the few things he looked forward to when it came to such events, “Just showered and debriefed. How was the party?” 

“Not the same without you,” you smile softly before turning to place the glass in the sink, only to have his flesh hand grab your free one. His blue eyes darken, pulling you a bit closer than you had been standing  before. There is a questioning look in your eye, as his smile tightens. 

“Do you mean that?” he asks softly, as if sharing a secret between the two of you as the air shifts to something more intimate. It makes you wonder what exactly had gone in the mission, you bit your bottom lip in contemplation as his eyes zero in on it. 

“Yeah,” is all you manage say, as Bucky looks at your lips then your eyes but before anything else can happen, you peck his lips one, twice --- that’s when he grabs you by the waist deepening the third kiss as you run your hands through his hair. You feel said pair of arms move from your waist to your thighs only to hoist them up around his own waist. You’re giddy, as you break the kiss for air only to pepper kisses throughout his face, as he seems to be walking to your bedroom.

“Now, what brought this on?” you asks with a giggle, as he keeps watching you like you’re brightest star in the sky. You note that Bucky is good at multitasking as he kicks the doors and lays you down softly on the bed. His body warming yours up as it encircles all of you with his long hair creating a curtain, as if you two are the only ones in this whole world.

“Wanda kept sending me pictures of you the whole way back,” he says while rubbing your cheek with his thumb, a look  of total adoration on his face, “Nat said I should say something before someone swoops in and takes you.”

“Nobody could ever take me from you, Bucky,” you smile leaning in to peck his nose. 

“Could I stay the night?” he questions and your heart stops for a moment, as he smiles -- certainly noticing it, “To sleep. I missed ya a ‘hole lot, sweetheart.” 

“I liked that.” 

And while it was so hard to pull away from his warmth, you were looking forward to a new beginning with Bucky as the morning came. You would also have to thank Wanda and Nat when you saw them -- as a boring party led to an adventurous lifetime together.     


	9. missing you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he just wants you home. (Married!Reader/Steve Rogers).

_ Punch. _

He knows he it shouldn’t bother him. 

_ Punch. Punch. Punch.  _

It doesn’t bother him, but he misses her. 

Another punch at the poor, beaten punching bag gives out as it drops and rips open, scattering the inside onto the floor. Steve can just feel the scolding he is going to get later from Tony, it had been the 3rd bag in a week. He lets out a sigh before running a bandaged hand through his sweaty hair. In all the years that you two had been married, with all the extended missions that came with Captain America and trips and events you were always going with Pepper due to your job, he had never felt like this before. 

“Rough night?” Bucky’s question brings him out of his stupor, as Steve gives his best friend a weary smile before going to get the broom and pail from one of the back closets. Even after all these years, it still didn’t feel right to have the cleaning staff to pick up his mess when he destroyed one of the bags. 

“I…” Steve stops for a moment, this had been the longest in quite some time since he hadn’t gone on an Avengers mission -- as time passed it was more about training new recruits and world-ending missions after finally agreeing to the Accords. He had gotten used to snuggling with you and talking about your days, waking up to laugh and tickles, sharing kisses in-between breakfast. It had only been a few months of this, but the domesticity of it all had ruined Steve Rogers. 

“...I really miss my wife, Buck,” Steve admits with nothing but love and adoration in his voice, as Bucky shakes his head, but can’t help but feel proud of the punk kid he knew finally having something to call his own -- finally get all the dreams that he couldn’t have back in the 1940’s. 

“Just a few more days and you’ll be grossing us out like newlyweds,” Bucky laughs as Steve rubs his neck in embarrassment over how you had gotten him out of his shell when it came to PDA, especially after the honeymoon, “How ‘about I train with ya so you won’t keep killing the poor bags?” 

“Thanks, Bucky,” Steve says as Bucky goes to prep the mat. 

“Hey, someone’s gotta keep on eye on ya when the Mrs. is away,” Bucky shrugs, as their friendly laughter echoes throughout the gym.

* * *

 

You’re on a redeye jet from London to New York after completing your latest PR tour with Mrs. Stark for the new branch of Stark Industries opening in the area, though she was staying longer in order to take a mini vacation with her husband. Looking at the diamond sitting perfectly in your hand, you can’t help but sigh and close your eyes in thoughts of your own husband. Because there wasn’t a moment you didn’t miss Steve, and though the road had been a rocky one between the two of you -- you wouldn’t trade for anything else in the world. You close your eyes, ready to fall asleep when you hear it.

_ Ping! Ping!  _

You groan only to see a video attachment being sent to you from the infamous Bucky Barnes, and while you love him like a brother -- you are a little miffed that he pulled from the land of dreams and a certain blonde. Nevertheless, knowing their line of work you quickly opened the message, only to see a video of him and Steve at what seem to be the Avengers’ main gym. You can’t help but laugh at another broken punching bag and Steve cleaning it up, but what he says next stops your heart. 

_ “I really miss my wife, Buck.” _

The way he says it and the HD giving you a perfect look of his face causes a goofy grin to appear on your face, as you clutch your phone to your chest -- feeling like a young woman in love all over again. 

“I miss you too, Steve.”

* * *

 

It’s the early morning hours and hardly anyone is awake yet. Steve had fought with Bucky all throughout the night until he willed himself to go on a run before heading back to his empty apartment space. He was taking a shower and planning on catching at least a few minutes of sleep before the day officially started. However, as he turned off the shower he picked up the sound of footsteps in your shared room, footsteps he had memorized to heart by now and it only caused him to tumble and curse while rushing to put on his sweats.  

Steve takes a deep breathe, like he did on your first date, before turning the knob and his blue eyes flickering at the sight of you standing on your side of the bed. Already dressed in a tank top and shorts as the dawn give you a glow that has him not breathing for a good second or two. Your eyes crickle as you smile.

“Good morning, dear,” you laugh at his awestruck look, as he makes his way towards you while hiding nothing of the glory of a body that you had memorized throughout the years together, though you knew what was best was lying underneath all that -- in your husband’s heart of gold. You smile as he stands in front of you, cupping your cheek like he’s making sure you aren’t a mirage. 

“How?” 

“Finished work early and Pepper sent me home,” you grin as he smiles, murmuring that he’ll have to thank her later before pulling you in for a soft peck on the lips, though the hands slowly making their way to you hips and slowly rubbing circles on the junction of where your short met your shirt spoke of another story.

“I missed you,  _ so much _ ,” he says as he starts leaving kisses all over your face. You giggle at the sensation before dragging him back to look at you, breaths mingling together with nothing but love in the air. 

“I know,” you say, but not ready to completely give yourself away just yet, “I missed you too.” 

It’s the last coherent thought you’ll have in awhile as Steve kisses you again, a bit harder than before as your encircle your arms around his neck. The kiss getting longer and rougher as he drags you down to the bed, making sure that you’ll never want to leave him again as the rest of the morning is spent in the loving daze of your room. 


	10. habits and changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it takes Steve awhile to realize somethings. (Modern/Childhood AU! Reader/Steve Rogers)

Little Steven Grant Rogers understands the concept of Valentine’s Day, even at a young age. His father used to give his mother roses and her favorite cake from down the street before he passed away. On the few times he went to school, there were reds and pinks splattered around the school as girls give boys chocolate and they drew cards for the people they loved -- mom, dad, crushes they didn’t really understand at that age. The hospital is painted in similar colors and while his mother came to visit with chocolate and kisses, he wishes he could be normal for the day -- like Bucky who always gets candy from the all the girls in his class. 

He’s sitting alone in his too big bed, unable to handle dealing with the other kids, when he hears the loud steps of someone running down the halls. Blue eyes look up to see a girl his age, wide grin and bright eyes in his direction as looks around before coming into his room. He pulls up his blanket a little as she comes to stand next to his bed, a card in her chubby hands that she hands him as she gives him a gap tooth smile. 

“Why are ya giving me this?” 

“Dad said be nice to everyone,” she explains, stopping to  take a deep breath for a moment, “And ya look lonely.” 

“Thanks,” the blond can only give her a smile, “I’m Steve.”

She declares her name with a giggle before kissing him gently on his cheek before spending the rest of the day playing with him.

* * *

 

There’s bright lights and slow music for the older kids’ in the hospital to celebrate a kind of middle school winter formal. Steve having missed his own had been pushed to go to this one by Bucky and his mom, who was chaperoning near the front. However, not really knowing anyone and being as shy as he was, he sits near the back close to the punch and snack table. Steve is too into his little rain cloud to see someone running towards him once again, though this time a little taller and her smile filled with metal due the new braces she is wearing. 

“Stevie!” she stops right in front of him, as blue eyes take her new appearance for a moment. A blush on his face, as she kisses his cheek like she had done a hundred times before, it’s their greeting at this point, and Steve tries his hardest to ignore the butterflies in his chest. 

“Come on, let’s go!” she grabs his hand, but instead of dragging him to the dance floor, she takes him outside where the hospital hallway could come out of B-rated horror movie, but they’re too used to it by now, as they take their seats on the linoleum floor. 

“What you bring me this time, Picasso?” she grins, as he shakes his head at the nicknames, as he takes out a small sketchbook he has been prone to carrying around now, showing her all the things he has drawn since they has last seen each 0ther -- all the things that she is missing. 

And for each of them he earns a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 

“You’re gonna knock ‘er dead, Stevie!” she grins, now a bit taller than before, her figure finally coming in (as least Steve finally starts to takes notice) as she has taken to tennis in her own high school. This had to be their year, because they were both going through what seems to late growth spurts after finally leaving the hospital as their permanent residence. Steve was going out with of of the prettiest girls in his school, Peggy Carter -- a transfer student from England. 

“T-Thanks,” he stutters as she smiles at his obvious nervousness over his first date, sitting on his bed while glancing over his dress shirt and khakis on last time. 

“She’s a lucky gal to gave ya, Steve,” she grins as Steve comes to stand close to her. Her eyes shining with something bright and wonderful, he wants to ask what she’s feeling about all this -- if this is all right for her, but he doesn’t understand why. However, before he can say anything else, the doorbell rings and Mrs. Rogers’ yells for both of them. 

“Ok...okay,” Steve murmurs to himself, as she pats his shoulder and without a word he leans in for a kiss on the cheek.

“Good luck, Steve,” she says softly, almost remembering the shy boy she cared so much for -- he was growing up, “She’ll fall head over heels for ya.”

* * *

 

Things work with Peggy for a long time, but like any relationship it has it hurdles and strifes until they decide not to be together anymore, as Steve and his two friends move into college. It’s a separation as Steve stays in New York, Bucky heads towards the West Coast, and she follows his footsteps to head out of state. Steve misses them both, tries his hardest to stay in touch with both of them, see them when they have breaks. However, Steve isn’t sure why his heart aches when she has to cancel or when they just don’t have time anymore. It’s then Bucky finally yells the most obvious thing in the world to him. 

_ You’ve been in love with her since you were 9, ya punk!  _

It takes him the rest of the semester to realize that he has been, just too blind to see. So once winter breaks rolls around and when they are hanging out in Steve’s shared flat with his college friend, Sam, and there she is standing with shorter hair than usual and a festive sweater. Her eyes catch his before he glances to see mistletoe right above her. He stands, heart throbbing and just as breathless as his younger self once was, she leans forward readying to kiss him on the cheek like she has for most of their lives. However, he catches her off guard, kissing her on the cheek first with love in his eyes -- startling her for a moment as she finally sees the mistletoe. 

“I was wondering if we could change our routine from now on,” Steve says softly as he cups her cheek. She’s speechless for a moment before nodding eagerly and crashing his lips into her as Bucky and Sam cheer in the background.  


	11. think/feel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you’re allowed to feel things every once and awhile. (Female! Reader/Natasha Romanoff)

_ Don’t think, feel.  _

It’s not a line that should be used in Natasha’s line of work -- she’s a spy, there is no need to feel, to form connections with others when they could turn and use them at any moment. She knew, she had done that from time to time, it was part of the job but never for her. However, as she watches the woman that is so fond of said saying, of watching old Bruce Lee movies and quoting them while training, struggling for her life through the glass separating the medical ward from the rest of the world -- Natasha tries her hardest to ignore the flutter of spring locked within her chest from taking over her completely. 

_ Don’t think, feel.  _

Natasha tries not to think about it on the 2nd morning of her laying uncousiness in med bay, taking a drink of her hot coffee while ignoring the fact that this is also the 2nd day without some type of bakery from the little shop a few blocks down. The Black Widow isn’t one to form habits and patterns --she has to keep everyone on their toes-- but even she couldn’t ignore the ice-box or other sweets that lay around the kitchen with her name on it. Clint gives her a tight smile, as she just shakes her head before leaving.

_ Don’t think, feel.  _

Natasha goes on a five-day mission after that, they tell her that your heart started giving out on the 3rd day, but you didn’t give up -- a small smile on her face at the thought of you not going out without a fight, it was one of the reasons you were in this current state in the first place. She tries her hardest to stay away, but that's when she sees it -- that little music box from 3 summers ago that you just had to give her for whatever reason. She pauses for a moment, her feet taking her to an all-too familiar whitewashed room where you are surrounded with tubes, though breathing on your own compared to last time. She sighs and let’s herself sink into the side of your bed for a moment.   

_ Don’t think, feel.  _

It’s a soft press of lips on your forehead, as light as a feather but the familiar aura thrumming through your body (due to your powers) eases you for a moment. The anxiety and hurt goes away as a you feel a body lean into yourself, even if it’s only for a brief moment. You can’t help but smile a light, as your eyes flutter for a moment, long red hair covering your line of sight of everything else.  

“Hey...Nat,” you croak out in the end due to the lack of use of your voice. She doesn’t say anything and you don’t exchange any words for the rest of the night, but for now you are content with the little piece of her that she shares with you.    



	12. homesickness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which missing home leads to another feelings being involved. (Reader/Bucky Barnes)

People change and move on, grow and keep distance from the things that they once loved. People also tend to grow homesick and nostalgic over the things that they once loved. 

“Almost there…” you murmur to yourself in the dim light of one of the many kitchens within the Avengers’ Compound. After a mission to Vancouver, you had felt that way and where now looking for the thing that had been some semblance of home -- the molasses on the top shelf, though you were too short to reach for where you had hidden it --only to be brought out in special occasions--  and felt the need to do some baking, at least to ease your nerves a little about everything that had gone down. 

_ Confusion. Grogginess. _

“Doll, what are you doing?” you feel his entrance before he’s even in the room, as you turn to look downwards at the dark-haired man with a raised eyebrow at your current position on top of small step ladder, trying to reach the top shelf like a child missing their parent.  _ Amusement _ . You shake your head, fingers just inches away from your jar, and that’s when you hear the little step ladder start to break. It all happens too fast that you can’t quite put it all together -- the almost fall, Bucky (your good  _ friend _ Bucky, nothing more) catching you with his hands on your waist, there is the closing of your eyes in fear, and a soft touch of lips. 

_ Crack! _

You hear the molasses jar break, as you open your eyes only to stare at Bucky as his bright blues stare back at you. He’s  _ shocked  _ and there is something else in the air, but all you do is turn around and gasp at the sight of the sugary sweetness all over the floor. Tears form in the corner of your eyes, as Bucky pulls you back since there is glass all over the floor and you’re only wearing socks to protect your feet. You let out a shuddering breath, kiss forgotten for now as he rubs your back softly. 

“You okay?” he asks as softly as he can, as you nod. 

“I just really wanted to make cookies, is all,” you admit while shaking your head, leaning into the warmth of his body.  _ Worry  _ and joy flitter about for a moment, as you sigh. 

“Come let’s get this cleaned up and we can go get some,” Bucky tries to soothe you, as you look up at him and smile. You give him a quick kiss on the cheek, as a sense of butterflies fills your stomach, but you aren’t sure if it’s just from you, or him as well but you would rather not know for now.

The promises of cookies and something else in the horizon, drown out the homesickness you had just a few hours ago, and as always people kept changing and marching forward. 


	13. welcome home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which home becomes someone. (Reader/Thor)

It’s a little strange, getting used to the sudden attention once he has come back, but you are also aware that Thor has gone through a lot of things since had last seen hime -- his father, Hela, Loki disappearing once more, the fall of Asgard, even coming to understand what the hell had happened to the Avengers while he was away. So, if you could give your dear friend and comrade a moment of peace at night while watching old movies and taking your fill of Stark’s endless food, you were alright with that.

You just didn’t expect the blond god would place his head on your lap, looking at you with bright blue eyes as you tried your hardest to pay attention to the movie, though it didn’t stop you from playing with his now short hair. You had always been good friends with Thor since the Avengers had been formed and you worked as liaison between him and S.H.I.E.L.D and while you had always tried to be professional and distant, his easygoing nature and ever present smile, along with his curiosity nature in regards to everything “Migardian” won you over -- he won all of your heart, even though you knew he was with Jane.

Now, you weren’t so sure, but you just wanted to bring him some peace in-between everything he was doing for the re-established Avengers and creating a new home for his people. He was more serious since he had come back and you wanted to get him to smile, like you knew he could. Even if it meant forgetting all about the movie you were watching to just dote on him. 

“The movie’s over, Thor,” you murmur as he sighs softly on your lap.

“Ah, I had forgotten all about it,” he admits as he brings you in a bit closer by wrapping his arm around your waist, as you giggle over the feel of his short beard through your sleep shirt. 

“It’s okay, just take this time to relax,” you smile, as he nods before going back to his story of his adventure with Dr. Banner in Sakar, though you had heard it a couple of times by now it didn’t become any less exciting. This last until the wee pre-dawn hours when you’re starting to nod off and Thor suggests you should go to sleep.

“Goodnight Thor,” you say sleepily, as he follows you down the hallway that houses your room, compared to how the remaining Avengers had their own floors in the Tower.

“I just wanted to thank you for spending so much time with me,” he tells you with a small but tired smile as the two of you stand in front of your door. You nod and touch his bicep in appreciation, “It’s greatly appreciated.” 

“I’m just trying to help out a friend,” you admit, though it’s only the half-truth, “Just trying my best to welcome you back.” 

The underlined  _ I missed you  _ is left unsaid because you don’t think Thor needs that right now, when there are hundreds of others things he has to do and deal with around the nine realms than deal with what you might (what you really) feel for him. You smile softly, but something sparkles in his eyes as he leans down. He glances at your eyes, growing big at the possible implication, before staring at your lips. You take in a deep breathe before closing the few centimeters between the two of you.   

It’s a quick peck, until he moves his lips a certain way across yours and your reach out and grab his shoulder to hold onto to something until he grabs your waist as your body curves to match his. When you have to part for air, you realize that you’re a couple of inches of the ground as he gives you that bright smile you haven’t seen in a long time, which makes you let out a little breathless laugh.  

“Welcome back, Thor,” you grin back, as he finds a new place to call home. 


	14. birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony surprises a good friend. (Platonic!Reader/Tony)

Tony Stark was a man of extrangence, a man of having every known indulgence known to man at the palm of his hands and that took part of anything that was short of landing him into jail back in your younger days--- a modern Gilgamesh, if you thought about it bitterly enough. However, through the years of knowing and seeing his rise and fall, you had come to realize that Tony wasn’t the person you knew back in college -- he was kind with a soft heart for those he loved, and by the time you had realized all this and how you really left -- it was already too late. However, you kept moving forward, to support him and be the best friend that you could -- and Tony saw that. 

Tony cared for you in his own way, though becoming closer (but never crossing a certain line) after Pepper left. You were one of the few that stayed and like Rhodey, he owned you the world for that. However, you still found his overindulgence annoying from time to time, such as went he sent a world-class cello player to your office in the morning, or the cake imported from France for lunch, ot the limo that picked you up after work, or the dress, ot the five-star meal.

“Tony,” you plea, feet sore and stomach a bit grumpy after that strange meal. He pauses to look at you, “As much as I love the effort, could you just take me home now?” 

“But, we haven’t gotten to the best--” he explains, as your glare shuts him up.

“I swear, there better not be a party at the Tower,” you groan, as he shakes his head though making sure that Happy cancelled anything before it go too crazy.

“Okay, birthday girl, then what do you want to do?” he questions with sympathetic smile, knowing that this might not be the best time for your birthday celebration since you had deadlines and the lack of sleep was catching up on you. You weren’t like him that could work a couple of days without sleep, as he sees you let out a tired sigh.

“ _ Breakfast Club _ and pie,” you admit, as he shakes his head knowing that this will always be your go-to. 

“Okay, but best pie in town,” he grins at the sight of your smile growing just a bit, before the two of you head to the back of the car where Happy is waiting for you. Tony stops for a moment, as you turn to look at him -- questioning but shining underneath the lights that were placed around the outside sitting area of the restaurant. 

“What’s wrong, Tones?” you question, as he takes an small clear box out of his jacket pocket. 

“Just indulge me  one more time before we leave,” he states, as you look at the star in the center of the box. You let out a soundless laugh with wide eyes, as he hands it to you. 

“Really?” you shake your head, though your voice is heavy with emotion because of how much you love stars and the meaning it holds for you in the long run, something that only a few know. You place the bracelet delicately around your wrist, eyes with a few stray tears as he places an arm around your shoulders. 

“Thanks Tony,” you say staring at his sparkling brown eyes, as Happy opens the door while shaking his head at the obvious emotions in the air, though knowing through experience that nothing will come of it -- at least for now, but maybe someday?

“Anything for the birthday girl,” he nods, a little proud of himself as he leads you into the car for a night of 80’s movies.      


	15. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which home is lost now. (Past!Reader/Bucky Barnes)

Home was where all the love and light Bucky wanted was located. Her welcome, her kisses, the homely feeling that sunk into his tired bones after coming after a mission when he heard her humming or smelled what she was cooking. Bucky loved coming back home, knowing that he was doing his part in keeping her safe along with the rest of the world. 

_ " _ **_I dreamt about you last night_ ** _ ," shed giggled with love and adoration shining in the morning sun as Bucky comes into the bed. His right hand bringing her in closer as he takes in her shampoo, the smell of finally being home after 2 weeks. He kisses her cheek, as he hums in acknowledgement of her statement, paying attention but slowly falling asleep as the ache and tiredness finally sinks in as he lets his guard down just a little.  _

_ “Yeah, what?” Bucky questions, as she wraps her arms around his shoulder only to proceed to play with his brown hair. He feels a soft kiss on his forehead before she starts talking again. _

_ “Us, a home, maybe even---” _

**_RING! RING!_ **

Bucky groans into the darkness of the room, as the alarm goes off only for him to throw it to the other side of the room in annoyance for taking him away from his dreams. The bed is barely done, there are clothes and other trash around the room that haven’t been picked up in weeks, not that Bucky gives a damn anymore. The sun is closed off with dark curtains, along with smells of dirty clothing, beer, and other things but Bucky didn’t care anymore -- the love and light had been snuffed out a long time ago, Bucky didn't care what happened to the world anymore. Weary blue eyes look up to see the bloodied and cracked black frame he can’t seem to let go off -- the last thing he has off her, of her smiling face.

“ **I dreamt of you last night** ,” his tired and broken voice echoes the sentiments of his dreams. His voice breaking into a choked sob in the end, “ **I think you were beautiful,** but I don’t remember so well anymore, doll. I’m sorry.”

And it kills him a little more each day, as her smiling visage doesn’t answer back, as he tries his hardest not cry once more. The knocking on the door reminding him that he can’t let go, he can’t leave just yet -- but, oh did he want to. He wanted to go where she had gone. 

Because home wasn’t home anymore, it was just a gilded cage of guilt for that one time he failed. 


	16. hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you ignore being sick (Reader/Steve Rogers).

It starts one breezy October morning as you come in from working too many hours back in the taruma clinic and he is in-between missions. He doesn’t say anything when you cough (a little red around your eyes as well) it a little blaming on allergies, knowing how stubborn you can be a times -- almost as bad as him back in the 40’s. He frowns a bit more when you cough in the middle of the night. Steve finally sighs, when he hears you groan in the morning and aren’t able to move without shivering. He gets and you don’t even feel as you turn over to block your eyes from the morning sun.

It’s isn’t until you feel to strong arms and being lifted off of the bed, which causes you to yelp, that you finally realize what Steve is trying to do.

“Steve, what are you doing?” you try to use that angry tone of voice that he is used to when he does something reckless, but it just cracks as he tries to fight back a smile. It wasn’t often that the ball was in his court about being “the right one” within your relationship. 

“It’s kinda of reckless that you’ve been ignoring your health, especially as a doctor,” he chuckles as you roll your eyes in annoyance, though you know deep down that he is right especially during flu season,”So,  **I’ll drive you to the hospital** and we’ll get you checked out.”

“Fuckin’ super solider,” you murmur before passing out completely in his arms. Steve can’t help but laugh at your attitude as he takes you to Dr. Cho.

He laughs even more when they tell you that diagnosis is strep throat and you need some serious bed rest. 


	17. date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve sees that this might be a serious sort of thing (Reader/Pre-Serum Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you guys know that this might be considered a sequel to the kiss prompt a few chapter back.

**“I’ll walk you home,** ” Steve states the day after you path him up, a bashful smile and red cheeks that make you smile from ear to ear. It had been a two weeks since the incident in the back alley and since then Steve kept walking back and forth with you to the volunteer nursing courses you were taking. And while, you hadn’t talked about the date since you had suggested it, this was nice as well.

“Is it okay if I buy some loaves of bread?” you question, spotting in front of Mrs. Winston’s Bakery, and while your mother had asked for, you were also trying to extend the time you spent with the blond just a little more. He gives you a small smile and nod, as he follow you into the shop only to have the elderly woman wink at the sight of you two entering together.

Two orders later, you’re struggling with two paper bags full of bread (since you had been saving up ration tickets for Charlie’s birthday) and your first aid kit, as Steve tries to grab one,  "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look.”

He lets out a quick chuckle at the statement, which he used to using more himself as finally grabs a bag as you give up with a pout and he can’t help but look at your lip for just a moment.   

“You really are something,” Steve lets out because since you started greeting him back at your family’s store, he had to wonder what had changed. You couldn’t blame him since Steve wasn’t used to dames paying attention to him, much less flirt him every chance they got. He had been weary over the past couple of weeks of walking you back to the grocery store and the small clinic for the past two weeks. He was starting to see something completely new to him, but he couldn’t help but a enjoy it. 

“I got tired of not living my best life, Stevie,” you explain with bright eyes that take his breathe away for a moment, “I don’t wanna say I didn’t take a chance in what could be.” 

“I see, and what about being a nurse?” blues turn to look at you, enjoying in seeing this side of you he had never seen in all the years of knowing you as the simple gal behind the cashier.  

“I don’t wanna fight, but help those that need help standing up, ya know,” you shrug trying to a little dismissive of your effort since you knew there were so many other people putting their lives on the line across the ocean, “I wanna support in any way I can, this is just the one way that works for me.” 

“That’s really courageous of ya,” Steve says in awe as you give him a bashful smile.    

“Well, I’ve got someone as a fine example,” you laugh as he shakes his head,“ ‘ough he gets one too many scarpes.” 

“Just so ya have more practice,” the blond manages to tease back, letting down his guard just a little around you.

“And how do ya plan to pay your pretty nurse back?” you answer his jest with a quirk of your lips, as his face turns a light shade a pink for a quick second. 

“Maybe...date tomorrow night at Barb’s,” he says with a quieter voice than usual, still unsure of how to move forward with you, with whatever this might be. 

“Well, took ya long enough,” you let out a relieved sigh and give him the biggest smile possible as  he drops you off home, just the first of many. 


	18. warmth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have a lazy morning together. (Reader/Bucky Barnes)

It isn’t often that the two of you have this type of lazy weekend together. There are usually one to many missions or you have one too many calls to make, things to plan ahead of schedule in the name of Pepper Potts. However, everyone had been kind enough to take the Labor Day weekend off, only a complete world-saving emergency would bring the Avengers together, and will many of your friends had decided to leave the city -- the two of you just wanted a slow weekend together for once. It had called for take out and watching old films together in the living room. 

_ “Let’s go to bed, doll,” he whispered while picking you up from the couch. The film was no longer on the screen as you had fallen asleep for a moment on his shoulder. You whimper as he picks you with relative ease.  _

_ “But, the movie…” you murmur as you snuggle a bit more into his right shoulder, seeking the warmth he produces with relative ease, though it just makes you all the more drowsy as you hear him laugh in the haze you’re slowly being dragged into.   _

_ “The movie will be there in the morning,” is the last thing you remember him saying, soft and filled with all the adoration he had for you.  _

However, time is a fickle thing because even if you have the day off, the body is used to waking up at a certain time as yours is waking up at six in the morning to make a pot of coffee for the both of you. The loss of your body and the humming in the kitchen proceed to wake Bucky up not so long after you, though he had always been a bit slower in fully waking up, especially when there was nothing to do -- when the world didn’t need to be saved and he could spend it with his best gal. Thus, he gets up and walk over to the kitchen, still bleary-eyed and holding back a yawn, to see your back to him as you finish preparing the coffee with some toast and other pastries you had gotten yesterday. 

“ **You’re warm,** ” he murmurs with a needy whine at the end, as he places his right hand over your stomach and proceeds to kiss your temple, pulling you as close as he can to his body. You laugh, though loving the smell of him and the coffee intermingling together.   

“I’m making breakfast, Buck,” you try to explain but all he does is pepper kisses down the side of your face before nuzzling his face into your neck. 

“Sleep now, food later,” he says with a yawn before pulling you back from the kitchen counter top. Your laugh echoes as the man picks you up once more before taking you to bed, ready to cuddle the rest of the morning away as the coffee and toast go cold, but that’s all right if you get more time with your love in comfortable and endless warmth. 


	19. sharing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which you’re tired and on the subway from work. (Modern AU! Reader/Steve Rogers).
> 
> Prompt: Take my seat.

Work had been hell with meetings and papers to grade before the day was done, not to mention all the million other things you had to do for Monday since you were starting a new section in the English Literature book. It wasn’t that you hated your job, it was just that sometimes the students could be draining, the administration sucked, and you weren’t  getting paid enough for everything you put into teaching your little munchkins. At least, you left earlier than you had in recent weeks, which you could probably spend time with your live-in boyfriend.

The hours in recent weeks hadn’t been kind to either of you, barely seeing each other outside of going to sleep and waking up, and you were hopeful that you could spend some time this weekend together – the thought of seeing him tonight had been crushed earlier in the day when he had texted you explaining he was being held up by some clients.

Right now, the thought of the sweet man was the only thing that was stopping from committing murder on the subway, as your body swayed to-and-for just a bit too much due to the woman standing in front of you. It didn’t help that you had been standing for the past couple of hours teaching. You let out a tired sigh and feel the tears prick at the corners of your eyes, ready to burst open until you hear the voice of an angel ready to save from the terror that is the NYC subway system.   

“ **Take my seat** , sweetheart,” you pause at the sound of a familiar voice, as you glance to see a blue eyes giving you a caring but worried look. He stands up and pulls you down, as you let out a light groan over letting your feet finally rest.

“Thank you, Steve,” you murmur as he smiles, though you are bit unsure as you why your boyfriend is riding this line back home when Stark’s Law Office are in the other direction, though there is time for questions later as he gives you a tired smile and you can tell he has had a long day as well with how crumpled and battered his black suit looks.

“Don’t worry, we’ll stay in and nap the whole weekend away,” he tries to be positive while rubbing your back as you give him a weak smile. And while work had been hell, the promise of being at home with the one you loved toppled all that.

Oh, if you only knew what he had planned.


	20. surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which you get caught in the crossfires and things get revealed (Reader/Steve Rogers)

72 hours since the incident began.

48 hours since he learned that it wasn’t just your life on line the through Natasha. 

Another 12 full of Sam, Bucky, and hell even Tony stopping Steve Rogers from busting down the HYDRA base and getting you back.

Captain America was always a man with a plan, but Steve Rogers was a bullheaded and a man of action in the things he believed in, the things he wanted to protect – a now all he cared about what the little family he had on the way. The family he never thought he would have. You had given him so much in this life time – love, joy, security – and he couldn’t let you down. 

Tony sees the man’s anxiety and takes over the mission as soon as all the Avengers reach the destination.  _Go get your girls, Cap_  – it’s the last thing Steve hears from the man as he runs into the base. He fights anyone that gets in his way, pure hand-to-hand combat being his best skill and the shield means that none of them stand for long. He runs and he runs, trying to reach out to you like Icarus chasing the sun, hoping that there isn’t another tragedy to his long life written at him opening the metal door. 

_Pop! Pop!_

There’s a scream and it takes him a moment to realize it’s his own as he crashes through the metal door. The man that took you from your previous mission is on the floor, you standing above him with a pistol in hand. Steve takes off his helmet as he rushes towards you with everything he has. You make a small noise of pain that reminds him that you might be injured or something worst, as he pulls away. 

“Are you ok?” he asks, as he wipes the grease of your cheek with his thumb. You give him a shaky smile. 

“Yeah,” you huff out as the adrenaline begins to fade from your body and the stressful couple of days you had gone through. 

“Is the–?” Steve stops the question as the sight of your wide eyes. 

“You know?” you manage to ask back, as he nods with bright blue eyes and a grin slowly overtaking that serious Captain America look he came in with, “Good, that’s good. Save’s me the dramatic revelation shit.” 

He laughs, as you lean a bit into his side. Tony on the communications device stating that everything is good and congrats before swooping into destroy more of the base. This is what you are bringing a child into, but that is a discussion for a later time.  

Because through all adversity, you both take in the little joy that has been give to you. 


	21. dates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you both have different ways to get ready for your first date (40′s! Reader/Steve Rogers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you guys know that this might be considered a sequel to the kiss prompt and strength prompt

“ _And slowly…I was forgotten_ ,” Charles can’t help but say with a teasing grin, as he watches from his wheelchair as you put on some makeup in your older sister’s dresser. You frown and turn to look at him, as he simply shakes his head. He, in some way, thought you would always be together since you were a lot closer in age. 

But, now here you were going on a date with Steve Rogers. He was happy for you, even if your parents –especially your mother– was on the worrisome side. 

_He’s just a sick as Charlie. What are you gonna do when you he’s on his deathbed at 20?_

_Ma, it’s just one date! Cool ya head!_

Charles knew better though – he could already tell you had fallen hard, but he couldn’t say anything on the matter until you figured it out yourself. 

* * *

“So, are you taking her to the dance hall?” Bucky can’t help but question with a grin on his face, as he watches his best friend put on slightly better clothes than his brown jacket and white collared shirt. 

“The art museum,” Steve mentions are he puts on a brown tie, Bucky whistles in the background as the blond shakes his head. 

“That sounds pretty serious, Stevie,” the older friend can’t help but remark as he sees Steve push back the front of his hair in annoyance or nervousness, Bucky wasn’t exactly sure.  

“Well, she’s…” Steve stops himself from getting to emotional on the dating subject, but James already knows what he means – the first real gal to show interest in him. 

“You best be getting both her and her ma flowers then,” Bucky laughs, as Steve nods in complete seriousness. 

Steve does what Bucky suggests, heading to the little flower shop two block down from yours with a thumping heart and shortness of breath – he hoped he didn’t pass out before he got there. Though, it would take more than pretty flowers to win your mother over from what he learned later on. 


	22. dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor dreams (Enhanced!Reader/Thor).

It doesn’t happen as often as it once did, but sometimes Thor dreams – ancient things and his failings all in the colors of the rainbow he can’t reach anymore.

Sometimes, you get a warning in advance with the thunder and sudden rain outside your small cottage, but most nights it’s a scream followed by a whimper that wake you up. Thor says things you don’t quite understand – in the language of a dying, misplaced race. You wait one moment, then two as precaution that he doesn’t lose control of the sparks flying in his hands before placing yours gently on top of his. 

Old magic flairs as its spirals around your hands finding a home. 

“I–I–”

“I know,” you kiss his shoulder before getting up and placing yourself and his lap, placing slow and warm kisses over his face, wiping away tears and sweat as he lets out a shuddering sigh, “You’re a good man, my love.” 

“You’re are always too kind to me,” he chuckles bitterly, as he slowly removes himself from his nightmares and fall into the self-pity he feels about his home and his family – something he only shows in the middle of the night after his dreams nowadays.

“I am only being truthful, Thor,” you shake your head before swiping his matted hair from his forehead, “Now, what tale is going on in your head tonight?” 

Two toned eyes sparkle at the memory he dives head first into. He keeps you on his lap, thumbs playing with the hem of your shirt for comfort. He goes on about the better days with Loki, an adventure to Vanaheim with the Warriors Three until morning comes over your window.   

You yawn, not ready to start the day, as Thor cups your chin and kisses you deep and full of all the love he has. 

“What was that for?” you can’t help but ask, a little confused. 

“For being my light.” 


	23. drunk stay in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Steve leads to a day off. (Reader/Steve Rogers)

It never happens, a rare thing that you have only seen once.

This is the second time… _ Steve Rogers unable to wake up. _

“I’m guessing no morning run,” you whisper to yourself as you try to move out of bed, ready to start your own day until a pair of arms encircle around your waist.

“Stay,” is all you manage to before he leans into your shoulder and starts kissing that side of your body. He keeps murmuring to himself, though you don’t understand much of it besides your name and a few words here and there.

“How much Asagardian mead did Thor give you last night?” you can’t help but ask now, thinking about how the God of Thunder kept giving Steve shot after shot of the liquid because “Steve Rogers is no mere mortal.”

“Ten…tw-leve,” he manages to stutter out before kissing your temple, as you can’t help but laugh. While, it had been less than the last time, you knew that with would take at least half-day for Steve to fully recover, but with how affectionate he was being at the current moment – you wouldn’t fault him for wanting to let loose, regardless of the consequences. 

You turn around, as he groans like a child for just a second at the loss of what he was doing. 

“So, a big breakfast or just coffee?” you question, as he just shakes his head. It causes you some momentary confusion since he hasn’t really opened his eyes yet, though his lips are quirked just a little. 

“Just stay in,” is all he says before full collapsing his body into yours – head on your collarbone as he plans sweet, lazy kisses between the hemline of your skin and sleep shirt, as he pulls you as close as he can. 

“I guess, we can do that,” you laugh as he lets out a soft chuckle – an early morning in bed with the one you love. 

You’ll have to thank Thor later.


	24. confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which bad dates lead to confessions (Reader/Sam Wilson)

Sam Wilson was never short of getting a date, you had known this since meeting him back at the VA center by accident. His kind nature and easy-going personality brought him the admiration of many people and won the hearts of many woman around him, even though he seemed a little to oblivious to it sometimes. The problem came with his wants in a relationship to his partner. 

While, Sam would be a great family man one day, it just wasn’t in the cards for him  _ just yet  _ – he wanted to enjoy these years with someone before planning the next step. He was tired of being alone, something you understood too well. 

You had only come to a similar conclusion, aside from being in love with one of your best friends. 

All these collided together one Saturday evening, after his latest failed date that his co-worker, Natasha, had set him up on with Sam sitting in your living room with a giant bowl of popcorn as he gave you the play-by-play.     

“Then, she stay:  _ We could name our kid Redford, you know like for Redwing, _ ” Sam sighs out in annoyance, something he didn’t do often, “And I asked for the check in that very moment.” 

“Maybe, you should stop letting Nat set you up with the  _ perfect gal _ ,” you state after having a good laugh, as Sam just takes another pile of popcorn, “ **I just want you to be happy** .” 

“And you have a better person to set me up with?” he asks suspiciously, as you take a deep breathe – ready to move this relationship into something else or ruin it completely.  

“ **I’m here whenever you’re ready** , Wilson,” you laugh and shrug –trying to be nonchalant about the whole ordeal– as wide brown eyes stare at you.

You sit in silence for a good second, as you prepare to take back everything you just said back. However, Sam decides to lean in a little closer. The look on his face one of relief and excitement, and it makes you wonder if this feeling had been mutual. 

“Does Friday at 8 pm sound good?” he asks. 

“It sounds perfect,” you let out with a huff of relief, as his smile turns into a full-blown grin. 


	25. close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve fights back emotions after almost losing you (Reader/Steve Rogers).

You didn’t expect yourself to come back. Maria had called it a “suicide mission”. The men and bombs surrounding you in the last 5 minutes had made you believe so. 

It was a good way to go though – for Captain America, no for Steve Rogers’ safety, you were okay with that. 

Except Steve Rogers himself couldn’t have that, as he came barreling down within the last possible second. They were dead, but you weren’t though you were extremely injured and out of commission for who knows how long. 

_ You’re safe, thank god.  _

He had whispered so reverently, as if thanking something up above that you were still alive underneath his body and the shield. He kissed your eyelids softly, you remember that much before passing out – like now, as you faked sleeping, Steve Rogers was kissing your face short and quick ones. His heart’s beating your own, as he squeezes into the small bed with you.

He hasn’t let you go since you had gotten back to the S.H.I.E.L.D base.  

“Sweetheart,” you croak out, voice dry and hoarse as Steve stops for just a second. 

“ _ No _ ,” he states with a firm voice that causes you to let out a dry chuckle, “Just relax and rest, for once.” 

“Hello, kettle thy name is pot,” you can’t help but tease back as he keeps kissing you, “Are you punishing me with your kisses?” 

“Maybe.”

“I should get almost blown-up more often then.”


	26. compromises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compromises are made for the people you love. (Reader/Steve Rogers)
> 
> Sequel to "surprises".

Love comes with a lot of compromises. A managing of two personalities and lifestyles to be with the one that holds your heart. It’s realizing that not everything can go your way, or that it might be the last time you see them because of the work you do – Steve Rogers had realized this all in his time with you. 

“Is that the last cinnan bun?” you ask craving evident in the middle of the morning, as your pout and teary eyes causes your husband to pause. Blue eyes stare at you and then the small bump growing – the creation of your love and all the compromises and victories you had gone together up to this point and also a potential for even more in the future as said being grew. 

Steve smiles, making a compromise for his child and wife, “ _ Take mine _ .” 

You smile, a ray of sunshine before eating half, “You can have half.” 

“Thank you, love.”


	27. forgotten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you both have different ways to get ready for your first date (40′s! Reader/Steve Rogers)
> 
> AJust wanted to let you guys know that this might be considered a sequel to the kiss prompt and the strength one too.

“ _And slowly…I was forgotten_ ,” Charles can’t help but say with a teasing grin, as he watches from his wheelchair as you put on some makeup in your older sister’s dresser. You frown and turn to look at him, as he simply shakes his head. He, in some way, thought you would always be together since you were a lot closer in age. 

But, now here you were going on a date with Steve Rogers. He was happy for you, even if your parents –especially your mother– was on the worrisome side. 

_He’s just a sick as Charlie. What are you gonna do when you he’s on his deathbed at 20?_

_Ma, it’s just one date! Cool ya head!_

Charles knew better though – he could already tell you had fallen hard, but he couldn’t say anything on the matter until you figured it out yourself. 

* * *

“So, are you taking her to the dance hall?” Bucky can’t help but question with a grin on his face, as he watches his best friend put on slightly better clothes than his brown jacket and white collared shirt. 

“The art museum,” Steve mentions are he puts on a brown tie, Bucky whistles in the background as the blond shakes his head. 

“That sounds pretty serious, Stevie,” the older friend can’t help but remark as he sees Steve push back the front of his hair in annoyance or nervousness, Bucky wasn’t exactly sure.  

“Well, she’s…” Steve stops himself from getting to emotional on the dating subject, but James already knows what he means – the first real gal to show interest in him. 

“You best be getting both her and her ma flowers then,” Bucky laughs, as Steve nods in complete seriousness. 

Steve does what Bucky suggests, heading to the little flower shop two block down from yours with a thumping heart and shortness of breath – he hoped he didn’t pass out before he got there. Though, it would take more than pretty flowers to win your mother over from what he learned later on. 


	28. cold weather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you both hate the cold for different reasons (Reader/Steve Rogers).

Picturing yourself in the cold and being in the cold is an entirely different thing, and you learn that in the hard way.

“I hate this weather,” you exclaim coming into the living room, as you take off your double jacket and winter books. 

The New York weather was horrible this time of year, though as your first winter in the city you had been unprepared as you slowly felt the sluggishness and high warmth that came with a flu. It wasn’t any easier to get back home with the high piles of snow and getting on the subway back to the small apartment you shared with–

“Hey, are you all right?” a voice asks from the kitchen area, as you turn to see a concerned look from the former Captain America. You give him a shaky smile and he can just tell where you’re heading. 

“How did you survive this weather back in the 40′s, Steve?” you can’t help but yawn, the drowsiness starting to set in. 

“Barely,” he says somberly as he gives you a kiss on the forehead, “You’re burning up.” 

You let out a light hum before he pushes you to settle on the couch, a warm blanket already there – telling you that he had been there earlier before you had come in. You push yourself in the large, fluffy blanket as Steve disappears towards the back once more only to come back with a bowl of soup and a cup of something that smells of chamomile. 

“Here,” Steve states, as if he already knew this was going to happen. It was just that you weren’t used to such a weather, hadn’t in a very long time since working on the sunny West Coast for Stark for so long. 

You take in the meal slowly and try to tell him about your day until it becomes too much for your throat. You push the plate back after you’re done as Steve takes a seat to you, as your body sinks into his. 

“You’re warm,” you state, as you pull your arm around his,“Don’t leave.” 

“Okay, okay,” he can’t help but laugh at your suddenly clingy nature, but he decides to stay either way – he wouldn’t be anywhere else. 

“Thank you, space heater,” you murmur softly as you cling to the his bicep and huddle back to the warmth of the couch. He lets out a soft sigh and lets himself get dragged 

What you didn’t know was that he hated the cold too. 


	29. Spanish lesson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh that guy from Spanish class had it bad (College!Reader/Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes has a penchant for languages since he could remember. 

He knew a good five languages, asides from English, before coming to NYU. He had decided to take up linguistics as his major. He had picked up another two languages –Spanish and Japanese– for the semester and while he was enjoying the latter, aside for using it to pick up some cute girls in his classes.

However, Spanish was haunting him – it’s what was keeping him up at night trying to learn the grammar system, when he couldn’t even roll his “r’s” at the proper moment. 

It didn’t help that his seat buddy and current project partner was a beautiful sophomore that didn’t seem to be won over by his charm. All she did was give him a sardonic smile, like at this very moment as a group of ladies from their class walk away from their shared library table. 

She frowns, noticing that James doesn’t have any notes but rather had their notes. She keeps looking at him with nothing to say. 

 “Me gustas?” he can’t help but say, though there is a high pitch towards the end as if  he is unsure about how he is saying it. She can’t help but shake her head and lean in a bit more. 

“Yo sé que tú quieres probar mi piel,” she states, as blue eyes don’t leave her lips for a moment, “Pero no soy de esas, lo sabes bien.”  

“W-hat?” he can’t help but stutter out, not able to string all the words together as she gives him a smile. 

She gets up and and can’t help but laugh: “Ask your little partners to help you figure it out. Later, _papi chulo_.” 

She lifts up her books before turning back to where the exit was, as Bucky state there completely smitten and unsure of what she had meet. 


	30. move on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That kid had big dreams and they were contagious, but sometimes they aren’t meant to last forever. (Implied!Reader/Pre-serum!Steve)

You enjoy hearing the stories from the boy with the blond hair and bright blue eyes, as the two sickest children in the infirmary – the two of you are often together in the same wards and taking the same tests due too your weak heart and his weak  _everything_. Nevertheless, you keep smiling as he draws pictures of soldiers and pretty things –like stars because Bucky loves the constellation and birds because you love watching them on the windowsill– that you can’t help but keep close to your heart. 

“One day, when we were all better, I’ll be a solider and fight,” he murmurs distracted by his latest drawing, his father if you remember correctly, “And you’ll be a–” 

“A nurse, like ya man. She’s my favorite,” you giggle out as Steve can’t help but nod in agreement because mother was the best in all the world,”Then maybe a bride.” 

“I bet you’ll be a prettiest bride ever,” he grins as you end up kissing him on the cheek in gratitude, only to have him start coughing so hard the nurses have to come in.

Eventually you get sent home, the doctors telling your parents they have done all they can, it is just a matter of time and while your parents want to take things slow, enjoy the time your have with them – you rush forward with schooling and learning everything you can about being a nurse.  

Being in loved, getting married is for another time especially when all you could think about is blond hair and blue eyes. 

* * *

It’s years later, of setbacks and drawbacks, when you and the rest of the nurses at the military hospital listen to the rumors that the Captain America is being brought to where you work to heal from the dangerous stunt he had pulled earlier – to end the world. 

You pause when you hear his real name, unsure of what to think when it could be him and it couldn’t. You stop completely when you see the beautiful British woman from his room. 

You were almost gonna run away when it was your shift to look over him, but you were a professional – just like Sarah Rogers. You walk in with your head held high and a bright, polite smile. 

“And how are we feeling today, Mr. Rogers?” you ask the tall, blond man who gives you a timid smile as you check all his vitals like clockwork. 

“I’ve been better, ma’am,” he nods, “Just a little stir crazy, Nurse—”

You state your name and there’s no flicker of recognition in his eyes. Your already weakened heart drops a bit more, as you nod and leave the room.

You were a fighter, you would get over this too — a younger Steve thought you that too well. 


	31. declarations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re your own person no matter what. (Implied!Reader/Bucky Barnes)

It’s a little weird, but working at Stark Industries – something weird was bound to happen, especially when living the same Tower as the Avengers. You had come down to the communal eating area for the R&D department, as a way to deal with your insomnia, only to be meet with a certain former Winter Solider…fighting with the vending machine. 

_“Mr. Barnes, it doesn’t take cash,” you answer timidly as you watch the man almost hit the machine in frustration,”You need a floor ID.”_

_Blue eyes lit up as you press your ID onto the scanners, “What would you like?”_

_“Mars Bar.”  
_

That’s how you first meet Bucky Barnes and over the past couple of months, you get used to seeing him in the same area after his exercises in the gym. Through your shared insomnia, you talk about your work and he tells you about his recovery process and slowly becoming part of the Avengers, while trying to get back on the dating scene. And even if you have developed a little crush on him, you support him the best you can. 

 “I tried talking to the pretty receptionist,” he remarks goin on about his day, as he takes a sip of his coffee, hair in a manbun with a dark sweater and sweats, “Said she didn’t want to be seen with someone like me.”

“Well, her loss then,” you pout as Bucky gives you a shaky smile, like he doesn’t believe you. 

“I can’t help but agree,” he starts of miserably, “Who would wanna go out with me?”  

“James–”

“I know, I know,” he cuts you off, “But to some people all I am going to be is the Winter Solider.” 

“ _Well_ , I don’t know the Winter Solider,” you explain, your voice getting higher in the process, “I know a Mr. Bucky Barnes that likes the punching bag a bit too much at the gym, wears cute cat sweaters, and can’t decide between Mars Bars or 3 Musketeers on a Friday morning.”

He doesn’t stop you, as you keep talking. 

“I think the biggest fuck you go could give HYDRA or anybody that can’t see that is  _being you_ ,” you get up and slam the table, “It’ll won’t always be a good day, but being the best you, even when you’re being dragged through the mud is something to be proud of. You’re a fucking great person, Bucky – and I swear, someone will make you sooo lucky when they see that one day!” 

Blue eyes widen at your speech, as you look down to the ground in embarrassment over everything you had just said though you believed it with your whole heart. 

“Thank you,” he says softly as you notice a shadow coming closer to you. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” you let out a delirious laugh while trying to catch your breathe, ready to look him in the eye, “So back to that—”

“I think I already found them though,” he states like he’s a drowned man that finally found water, as he grabs your chin and looks at you softly –asking for permission– before crashing his lips onto yours. 

And in the moment, you promised to yourself that you would prove your words to him as long as he let you. 


	32. slow motion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to love you, you won’t let him (Implied!Reader/Bucky Barnes).

“If you keep staring at her,” Sam stays from besides him as Bucky watches her smile and talk to some other agents, “Your eyes are gonna fall up.” 

“She hasn’t talked to me in a month,” Bucky states miserably thinking about the last time he had seen her, felt her sleeping next to time – her fading warmth bringing back the nightmare he fought so hard against, “Haven’t seen her longer than that.” 

Since that disastrous confession in front of all the Avengers after you had almost die due to the fight you wouldn’t back down from with all those HYDRA agents back in Vienna. He just remembered you running out the room without another word, you transferred soon afterwards and only exchanged communication with Nat. He knew it wasn’t him –Bucky knew the feeling was mutual, had seen it and felt it the whole time you had been working together– that you were afraid about the whole thing.  

“Well, she’s coming this way,” Sam declares while patting him on the shoulder for good luck before leaving. You look beautiful in your evening gown and it takes his breathe away from a moment, as you stand there. He waits. 

“Would you dance with me, Barnes,” is all you have to say, as he grabs you and leads you to the dance floor. The music is slow and there a few people due to how late it has gotten. One hand on your waist and another on your shoulder, as he starts of slow – waiting for you as patiently as he can. 

It’s takes you two songs to asks that dreaded question –did he mean it?– as it takes him the end to say he did. Another one for you to ask what he wanted from you. 

“I just wanna be with you. At your pace, anything you want, sweetheart,” he confesses as you keep looking at him, trying to see if he is lying, “ **I just wanna love you in slow motion, why can’t I**?” 

“I–” 

“I know you have your demons, and I do too,” he gets to the heart of the matter straight away, as you look away for a second, “But, we do so well together. Don’t ya think so?” 

“You’re an idiot, Bucky Barnes,” you give him a sordid smile as he dips you. 

“An idiot in love,”he gives you a hopeful smile and love struck eyes, as if trying to convey everything he felt for you, “Your idiot, if ya give me the chance.” 

“When and where?” 

“You tell me, doll.” 

“Friday, Central Park at 6pm” his heart flutter with hope and excitement, as you touch his cheek lightly. Your noses rubbing affectionately as a result, as you add in softly, “If you can handle me.” 

“Just you wait.” 


	33. patience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a master of waiting too long. Thank goodness you were so impatient. (Reader/Steve Rogers)

Steve Grant Rogers tends to overthink things, make sure and double sure that everything is all right with everyone. He’s not a people pleaser by a long shot, but he knows the team works better when everyone gets along. Sometimes, he does it too well that he forgets what he wants – gets to caught up in the mantle of Captain America that he forgets that there is even a Steve to begin with. 

He forgets there’s a Steve even now a year into his retirement. He still finds people to help, picks up odd jobs here and there. Somewhere along the line, he forget that he wanted a good life, a wife, maybe a couple a kids and a big dog upstate – all the things he had been promise after all the warfare. 

It took him awhile to find someone that sparked that wish in him, but he found them – found you in a little dingy bar near Chicago. That bartender that just curses a bit too much (more than him and he’s an old solider) but is nice to all the gals that need help getting rid of some creep or is watching over who is drinking what.  

The owner always tries to step him up with some pretty gal, but his eyes always end up glancing at the bar. Soft smile and a wink here and there. Sometimes, he thinks its friendly or strictly professional, but never in  _that_ way – and good to you hate him for it. 

 He always stays until closing on your night shifts, sometimes (like tonight) and even shares a couple of drinks with you, talking about simple things. Though, this time your frustration leads to talking about past relationships.  

“So, have you ever thought of anyone seriously since?” you can’t help but ask, looking at him from across the counter top with bright, hopeful eyes as he finished talking about a Sharon Carter –now happily married– from a few years back, “Maybe some of the gals Tate tries to have you look at?” 

“Yes, but not them,” he explains bashfully, as he rubs the back of his neck. 

“Oh, then who?” you can’t help but ask, to hope just a little. 

“ **I think I better go before I do something I might regret** ,” he states, but rather weakly as your hand on his wrist stops all movement. Blue eyes turn to look at you, and you suddenly understand who he is talking about. 

“Would you? “Regret it with me?” you question in the most heartbreaking sort of way that makes him sit that down.

“No, never,” Steve tries his best to explain, make up an excuse that he might not be there all the time – that there things he stills wants to see, “It just isn’t the right time.” 

“Rogers, sometimes I think you need to follow that old saying,” you state with a slight tease before going in for the kill, “Grab life by the horns.”

You do it for him, grab his chin and lean into the counter top pressing your lips together until the position starts to burn at your muscles and you need air. You separate and there’s a hazy look in his eyes, as you let out a soft laugh. 

“See. Was that so hard?” 

He shows you it isn’t by kissing you first this time. 


	34. missing you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you two just missed each other a lot (Reader/Bucky Barnes)

He doesn’t see you when he comes back from the 3-week mission. You had been working late nights on something in the R&D department, which ate up the time that you usually saw each other and while the both of you had been trying to take it  slow, but Bucky had know for awhile that he was completely head over heels in love with you. Maybe, that’s why he was in front of your room in the Tower after not being able to go to sleep. 

He knocks once, twice and waits since he knows that you aren’t in the lab for the night. You open the door after a few minutes and he can’t help but smile at the sight of you, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. 

“Bucky, what are you doing here?” 

“I couldn’t sleep,” he states bashfully, as you nod. 

“So, you come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?” you are quick to understand what he wanted since you learned early on in your relationship that Bucky loved touching you and often feel asleep when you reciprocated it at the same time. 

“Well, yeah,” he admits, “And I’ve missed you.” 

“Oh,” you state shyly before opening the door a bit more, “Come in then.” 

“Is that my shirt?” he asks finally seeing what you were wearing –a large red flannel and shorts– and it sends his heart fluttering. 

“Well, I missed you,” you laugh and that is what breaks his resolve. 

Bucky grabs you by the waist and drags you into bed. This movement takes you by surprise as you yelp for a moment as the two of you crash into the queen mattress. This leads to his fingers dragging over your spine and ribs as the former Winter Solider proceeds to starts tickling you in the process.

You’re a laughing mess by the end of it all, as Bucky looks down at you with a huge grin over your mussed hair and laugh lines with bright eyes.  

“I hate how much I love you,” you can’t help but say, as he bite his bottom lio to stop himself from grinning. 

“Too bad,” he states while rubbing his nose over yours, “Cause I’m completely in love with you.”  


	35. flying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you are afraid of flying (Enhanced!Reader/Sam Wilson).

“Wilson, no!” 

“Wilson, yes!” 

The man just laughs as he grabs you and hovers a bit more as you scream and hang on a bit tighter to his hands, your powers not helping as the automatically starts to hoover around you and pull you slightly away from the grinning man. This was certain an extreme way to learn a certain aspect of the powers you help, but Sam knew well enough that only those type of measures worked with you. Sometimes, your stubbornness was even worst than Bucky’s. 

 “Baby, you know I wouldn’t let you go splat on the floor,” he states as you look up at him as he grins, “Just remember what Wanda taught you.” 

You wanted to believe his words, but the whole flying thing was scary as well. 

“Come on, we’ll count and then I’ll let you go,” he tries his best to conviniece  you, “Trust yourself.” 

1..2…3, the both of you count together as his hands let you go. 

You let out a scream and close your eyes, waiting for the familiar impact of the ground – only not to feel it. You slowly open your eyes and see that you are are hovering more than a few feet above the ground. You look at see Sam smiling as you try to steady yourself to try to reach where he is. 

 You let out a happy whoop and twirl around as Sam nods, like the proud boyfriend he is at the moment. 

“See, I knew you could do it.”   


	36. realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost dying is just as scary as falling in love, he knows this now, but losing her is the worst thing of all (Reader/Bucky Barnes).

First day, he worries. No sign of vital or where she could be until early morning. All enemies have been wiped out and she sends a message to Tony before passing out. He’s relieved until they bring her home. 

Second day, he’s distraught. Lesions and scars covered what he could see of her body as they brought her into the medbay. 5 hours of surgery and time in the Cradle when they can say for certain she was a 50/50 chance of surviving. 

Stay safe, come back to me. 

He should have said all those words when she left his bed that morning for the mission, but Bucky was a coward. He didn’t want to ruin what they had, what they had started with that had changed him so much until she was all he could think of most of the time. 

Memories and what-ifs weren’t the last things he wanted from her. 

It takes another six days for her to stabilize, for them to be able to move her into a room – he demands that it’s his. He doesn’t want to leave her side, looking at his state of panic Steve and Tony can’t help but agree. 

It’s another four days before he hears the soft in-and-out breathing hitch just a bit. He runs to her side from the bathroom, as he falls into temporary awe and gratitude of her body in the sunlight, eyes fluttering open in confusion. 

He runs to her side and ask a million questions she tries her best to answer. Bucky goes through an explanation of what had happened, as she gives him a weak smile. 

“Why am I in your room, Buck?” she questions with a dry, hoarse voice because she isn’t aware off all he has learned in these nearly 2 weeks. 

He grabs her hands softly and begins to pepper kiss thorough her face, while in reverence whispering  _I love you, I love you._

_Bucky is sure her declares this million times over with kisses and cuddles all that morning, so she never forgets._


	37. stress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress, stress, stress – that’s all college was. (College AU!Reader/Bucky Barnes).

3 weeks, you hadn’t seen each other in three weeks. However, between classes and studying for class and those clubs you thought would be fun to join but actually took up a lot of your time, had made you forget about the most important thing – your best friend, Bucky Barnes. 

Bucky with his own business scheduled of sports, sorority, extra classes, and potential new girlfriend didn’t help the situation either but he wasn’t the one that was leaving the library a crying mess after seeing their current BioChem grade and not understanding the new chapter. 

However, he had seen you leave -teary and sleep deprived– after Steve had kicked them out of their dorm. Bucky was a coward, but he still worried about you, thus him leading him to running across the quad to reach you. 

“Hey, what’s up?” he tries to state coolly, like he hadn’t realized he was in love with his close friend a while back.

“Hey, Buck,” you mange to stay, hoping to all the deities above you looked okay for once, “Just studying is all.. but I have to go now.” 

 “Wait,” he grabs your wrist softly, worry running through his veins because he can’t stand seeing his best girl crying, “  **Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.** ” 

It’s those words that cause your damn to break, soft and full of worry win those baby blues and you fall apart right then and there. A sobbing mess as you pitifully declare: “Why am I so stupid, Bucky? Why doesn’t it ever stick?” 

His heart breaks over your declarations as he holds you for a good while, the thoughts of potential love are pushed back with promises of movies and snacks. He promises to help you study, it’s all he can do for the girl he loves – and maybe, that’s enough for now. 


	38. come home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s baby steps, but sometimes he just wants to rush it all – it must be love, right? (Reader/Bucky Barnes)

Bucky knows that you knows how dangers the life of Avenger can be. You work for Tony Stark for one and even before you entered some type of relationship, he told you about the missions he went on from time to time. He knows you worry, but you’re calm and collected when the need arises. 

Bucky is a broken mess on the 3rd day you are out of town for some tech conference in London. He’s so proud of you, wishes he could see you out there giving your presentation and talking about everything with the leading minds of the world, but duty calls him as well. 

“I can’t believe Barnes is is clingy one,” Sam can’t help but laugh as they move from the quinjet to the compound after a short mission, “I didn’t know he could be so mopey.” 

Steve just shakes his head because it’s true in all the years before and since finding him once more, Steve had never seen Bucky so stuck on someone. Maybe, that’s why he did what he did. 

Twenty minutes after the debrief, Steve comes into Bucky’s room. He’s trying to read one of those books you are so fond of, even if he can’t stand the pessimistic viewpoint of the author – years ago, but not now. There is a small pad in his hands, as blue eyes look up in question. Then, he hears it.

“I can call another time if he’s asleep, Steve,” your voice echoes in his ears as he jumps out of bed and grabs the machine from Steve. 

“No! No!” Bucky yells out, as Steve laughs at the desperation in his voice, “I’m right here.” 

“Hey sweetheart,” you state with a bright smile, as Bucky lets out a love struck sigh, “How have you been?” 

Bucky makes you tell him everything about the conference from how your presentation went to the workshops you went. You swore his eyes lit up from all the science and tech you had to offer, but only he knew the real reason why. He doesn’t have much to offer, simple mission and training, as you are close to what seems like the end of all you have to talk about. But, Bucky doesn’t want to let you go – he needs to know when you are coming back home, to him.    

“How much longer, doll?” Bucky can’t help but ask, “ **Please come home, I miss you.”**

“Twelve more hours, I’m on the flight back as we speak,” you can’t help but chuckle at how much he missed you, but it was a mutual feeling for you as well.  


	39. completely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life is just a party, and you gotta go (implied!reader/bucky barnes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of the haunting at hill house and character death.

Your vision is darkening, as everything starts to feel colder than ever before. It’s a little funny because you had only ever felt warmth and sunshine with Bucky holding you – during mission, those endless movie marathons, or dancing with you across the kitchen area. 

Even when you realized what you really felt, when he started distancing himself – all you ever felt was warmth, now as you look up to his blue-silver eyes that seemed to now have tears in them, you briefly wonder what could ever be the problem. 

Your heart stops, as you let out a cough. 

You stop feeling your legs, not noticing that there is blood running down your chin. You place your hand on his cheek –blood streaks down his scruff– as he keeps murmuring something that doesn’t quite catch your hears anymore. 

“I wished you had watched that series with,” is what you think you are saying, as Steve yells through the comms that the medical team is on it’s way, “It was nice.”

“I’ll watch it as soon as we get back,” Bucky murmurs in desperation. He’s scared and wants to wake up from this horrible nightmare, “Just please…” 

_Why? Why?  
_

_Why did you do what you did?_

“I-I really liked Nellie,” you say a little sleepier than before, as your hand drops and he grabs it to cradles your body into his, “I liked what she said at…”

“At what, doll?” he tries to keep you talking, as he hears your breathe slow down. Your eyes start closing, as you simply hum. Everything is shutting down, you’re gonna die in his arms, like what he always feared – all his worst nightmares were coming true. 

“I love you, Bucky,” you state with a voice barely above a whisper as he lets out a chocked sob. Your own words and Nellie’s mixing together, “Completely, Bucky. Everything else–“

Your heart stops, never able to say or realize if Bucky really loved you the way you did him – such a fitting end. The life of the party and endless smile, giving up to her own self-doubt, as Steve and the rest of the team finding Bucky clutching your cold body. 

He loved you too, completely and utterly in love – just too afraid to say it. 

You loved each other, and sadly  _everything that was and could have been was confetti_ because your time together was over.    


	40. she can dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he hates seeing you dance with sam. (implied!reader/bucky barnes)

_I really can’t dance, Bucky._

The soft and nervous voice echoes, as blue eyes watch on in confusion.

It’s certainty didn’t look like that to him, as he watched Sam and you moving from afar in the little dancing room the Avengers Towers had tucked away. Sam smiles as you make the twirl to bring yourself back to his body.

Bucky used to love dancing a lifetime. The jazzy and ballroom music used to dance within his bones until he was giddy turning to find the next gal to dance with. It was something he was still getting used to in this time era where club weren’t exactly like dance halls anymore, and it seemed like rutting more than anything else. 

However, you swaying your hips and twirling around, sidestep after sidestep to the light voice and what seems like a mix between his old music and something else had him glued to the entrance of the door. It was even more attention grabbing to see you –quiet, wallflower you– laughing and smiling to the music. 

“Did you like the ending?” Sam asks as the music comes to an end, as you shake your head. 

 “Yeah, I am happy they ended up together,” you smile softly, as Sam promises that he’ll give you another drama to watch soon. 

“You’re pretty good with picking up the moves you,” Sam grins, knowing who is watching behind you, watching you completely mesmerized, “Maybe even–”

“Sam!” you yell out before he can say anything, though a cough catches your attention, as you curse silently at Sam’s shit eating grin. 

“That was pretty good,” Bucky comes into the room standing next to you. Nervousness running through your body, he wasn’t supposed to find out yet, “What’s the occasion?” 

“Nothing, just wanted to learn this dance from a show,” you explain shyly as Sam nods. 

“Could I try too?” Bucky asks, as both you and Sam look at him in confusion as Bucky rubs the back of his neck, “Seems nice.” 

“Ah! Sure,” you nod in excitement, as Sam declares that he has to leave. You give him a quick glance as he winks, Bucky stands there in confusion. 

“Is bird bird the one that taught you?” 

“No, I taught myself the dance,” you explain, going over to the speaker set connected to your Stark phone, “Sam was acting as my partner cause I have nobody else.” 

“Well, teach me,” Bucky pauses as your eyes met, his voice going a bit deeper than before, “And you won’t need any other partner.” 

The music plays once more as you give him a grin. 

“I’m holding you to it, Barnes.” 

Bucky is true to his words, though it does take him a long time to completely learn the dance. 


	41. move on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He let a good thing go (Lance Tucker/Reader)

It’s supposed to be the happiest time of your life – getting married to the man you love (you think you love). You didn’t expect on the day right before your wedding, you would be sitting in some fancy cafe in Austin with a ghost you hadn’t seen in more than 3 years. 

“What did you just say?” you asks, flabbergasted as the former gymnast gives you a sad smile. 

“ _ **Leave him and marry me** ,_” he states with more conviction as before, as you just keep frowning. 

“Lance, did you hit your head?” you question, anger a bit calmer before,”Do you remember why we broke up?” 

The fame had gone to his head. Woman loved him, he was surrounded by them at all times and while he never cheated, the questioning never left your head. You loved the man, but the doubt and your decreasing self-esteem was the worsening throughout the last months of your relationship. But, Lance had been the one who break it and your heart on the process. 

“I didn’t–”

“What? You didn’t mean: _I can do better than you. The whole world is waiting for me and you’re keeping me chained down_ ,” you recite from memory, the words had been etched in your mind in the nights that you spend in your room crying afterwards. In how his words always echoes when you were feeling the worst. 

“Now, you’re a nobody,” you state, anger and bitterness mixing all into one on the tip of your tongue, “It’s now that you wanna be with me, now that I am happy and am finally okay with myself.” 

Lance stays quiet as you stand up. You place your hand on the table and get up.

“I would have stayed with you even when the world stopped loving you, Lance Tucker. I don’t need you anymore, but I hope you have a good life. I know I am.” 

You get up and exit the cafe. You don’t notice that sits there for a good while, tears streaming down his face, but nobody pays any mind to the faded star. 


	42. puppies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You brought something home. (Lance Tucker/Reader)

“Babe, what’s in the box?” Lance questions while looking at you from across the room, as you stand there like a deer caught in the headlights. You fear as the box moves, as you suddenly start to hiccup.

“He was outside in the cold and I just couldn’t,” you start, nervous and a bit scared because you know Lance wasn’t particular fond of these sort of things. 

You start crying, as Lance gets up in worry. 

“Kitten, what’s wrong?” he gets up and rushes to you, as close as he can with the shivering box, “ **Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry**.”

“They left them in the cold, Tuck,” you sob as the box lets stiff bark and Lance finally puts two and two together.

“Please don’t tell me there a puppy inside that box,” Lance groans. While, he had never grown up with pets, you had and you had a soft heart for animals whenever you saw them on the street. 

“No,” your voice shakes as another stronger bark follows,”There’s two.” 

You finally remove blanket and open the box to show two golden retrievers puppies eager and happy to be somewhere warm, as their large brown eyes look at the man.

“What were you planning on doing with them?” 

 “To stay just for the night,” you explain as the puppies move around, trying to get out of the box as you struggle with their weight, “Take them to the vet to check them out. Maybe even–”

“We can talk about that maybe afterwards,” Lance declares with mock annoyance as you give him a bright smile, “But, first get rid of that awful smell, babe.” 

“I love you,” you state sweetly, as you kiss his cheek before walking deeper into the apartment, as Lance shakes his head. 

“ **I hate how much I love you** ,” he whispers to himself while shaking his head, as the dogs start barking more excitedly than before followed by your screams of them to not run. 

Goldie and Hahn eventually do become part of the family though, much to Lance’s protest.  


	43. liar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both care too much (Reader/Lance Tucker)

_**THE FUCKER’S FLOOZY LIST.** _

“What the hell?” Lance screams and throws the tabloid paper onto the coffee table in front of him. While, he wasn’t A-List news anymore, he still showed up the the gossip was having a slow day, his home was in LA so he was bound to be meet with bored or imaginative paparazzi every one and awhile. However, this annoyed him beyond belief as you took notice of his clenched jaw and furious blue eyes.

There were pictures of Lance with several woman on dinner date and outings, some were nobodies and others were some reality tv stars that he sometimes connected with – hell, even you and Hope were on there with ratings and info about each of them. Once upon time, Lance would have endorsed such a thing, would have told you about every bloody escapade but Lance Tucker had grown up in the years since the scandal with Maggie Townsend – he valued his privacy. 

“Lance, you shouldn’t worry,” you state calm from the couch of his office, watching him pace back and forth, “ **Who cares about what they think anyways?”**

“It’s not that,” Lance grits out while running a hand through his hair, “It’s just – I’m not that stupid kid anymore. Fuck why can’t people see that?” 

“People will use whatever they can to sell money,” you state, glancing at the pretty red-haired model on the front page sharing a Starbucks drink with Lance, another picture of a blond running alongside him. 

The same cheap trick you had seen over and over again as Lance’s closest friend and one-time personal assistant. Hell, he had even done it on you when you first meet years ago, and you had almost fallen for it. You look up and see Lance looking at you, blue eyes darkening as he bites in bottom

“Do you believe them?” 

“What?” 

“Do you believe that I have slept with all these women?” he states slowly and deliberately, but there is something desperate in his eyes that you have never seen before. 

“My opinion shouldn’t matter, Lance,” you state calmly and without emotion. Lance knows that you are separating your feelings from the facts, it the one thing he hates about your straight forward and logical personality, “You’re a grown man and what or who you do isn’t my business.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he lets out like a defeated man, as he gives you a weary smile, “But, sometimes I would like to hear that you were at least on my side, you know?” 

Lance turns and walk out of the room, as you are left there sitting confused on the couch. Why did Lance Tucker care about what you thought? He had played this tune for years and would probably continue to do so, Lance wasn’t the type to settle down, wasn’t the type to fall in love. You knew that all too well and had trained yourself not to get played by him or your own foolish emotions.

However, as you state there, staring at the ceiling and mumbling over your own thoughts, you didn’t know you were breaking two hearts with your words. 


	44. chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs someone else (Reader/Lance Tucker)

“I told her: “ _You’ve shown me what love can feel like_ ,” Lance draws out like a wounded animal as he takes another sip of his drink, “And she just laughs at me. She tells me:  _What we have is good, it’s not an emotional investment._ ” 

Lance sighs and takes a chug of his drink, as you frown from the other side of the counter. It had been his fourth drink of the night and he didn’t seem to be stopping, you would have to keep am eye on the man for the night – like you did whenever he came in, Lance Tucker was a light weight and usually that ended up badly whenever a cute gal came along. 

“It always darkest before the dawn, Tucker,” you add in, while washing the small glass cups, as you glance up to see a few girls pointing and looking at Lance’s direction, “You’ll never know where you will find love again.” 

“Did you just quote a song at me?” the man laughs, a little happier at the mention. You give him a small smile, as blue eyes are a bit brighter than before, if only the tabloids knew the real Lance Tucker – a lovesick romantic that had a love for Disney movies from what you had learned over the years due to his frequency to your little bar. 

“You just gotta take a chance, ya know?” you state, Lance’s attention completely on you as he nods in agreement. You see one of the girls get up and start moving towards the two of you, as you turn directly to look at Lance. 

You knew what decision Lance was going to make is it presented itself to him. HIs heart was hurting and he needed an outlet,  but you knew that there were just people that wanted him for momentary pleasure and a notch to declare on their social media profile. 

“Lance,” you state in a very serious voice, blue eyes look at you questioning, “Are you sober?”

“Yeah, it usually takes me–”

You immediately drop your rag and lean all your body into the counter top, grabbing his cheek and connecting your lips without a second thought. You close your eyes in fear of what Lance might do or how he might see all this. You don’t seem him leaning in, closing his eyes and you most certainly don’t see stand up from the bar stool and lean in more. His right hand touching your cheek lightly and not letting go until you are both needing air. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

Lance lets out breathlessly, as your forehead stay close together for a brief moment. You push back as see that the girl has already moved away, in face her and her little group are gone as Lance just sits there in confusion for a good moment, bitting his bottom lip as if trying to memorize the kiss. 

“I’m–”

Lance looks at you like the opportunity had just been presented in front of him, as you stop talking and gave him a nervous smile while trying to deny the butterflies running a-mock in your stomach.


	45. confession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time (Reader/Lance Tucker)

“I think I am falling in love with you. No, no – I know I’m in love with you.” 

There’s a pause as you look at the man standing in front of you with wide eyes, as he gives you the biggest smiles possible. It feels like those stupid rom-com scenes, you’re standing in the snow on Christmas eve in some deserted street with your best friend declaring his feelings for you. You just stand there frozen for a good while, looking in either direction that isn’t Lance with his quick deflating him.

“Lance,” you start with a tremor of fear, “Are you sure about this?” 

“I’m sure as sure can be,” Lance gives you a half-smile, as grabs your mittened hands, “ **I’m surrendering myself to you; body and soul. What more do you want** in order for you to believe me?”

“It’s just hard to believe, ya know?” you say looking at your hands together, “We’ve known each other a long time, and never once have you shown that type of interest. I mean:  _why now?_ ” 

“I know, but I’ve been feeling this way for a long while now. You’ve seen me at my best and worst,” Lance starts off, “Even when the world didn’t believe me, you were there making sure I ate and just functioned as a person. I think it started there, but last night–”

You raise an eyebrow at this, remembering that last night you were attending a party for work – something Lance had invited himself to at the last night.

“–Seeing you in that dress, talking and smiling to everyone like you owned the place,” Lance bites his bottom lip at the thought of you smiling with your coworkers and just hope pretty you looked in that dark-colored dressed that hugged your every curve, “I thought,  _if I don’t say something, someone else is gonna snatch her away and I can’t live with that – without you, sweetheart.”_

“Do you remember what my nana used to say?” 

“Well, she used to say  _pass me the whiskey_ –” Lance lets out a nervous laugh as you let go and hit him on the shoulder. 

“No, she said:  _Never trust a man whose smile steals the breath right from your lungs,”_ you admit softly as blue eyes widen at the hidden meaning of your words, “You’ve been doing that since college, Tuck.”

“Then?” he lights up like a puppy, as you laugh and nod with dragging him as close as you can to your body – foreheads touching as the snow begins to lightly fall around you once more. 

“I’m placing my trust in you, Lance Tucker.” 

“I swear you won’t regret it, I promise.” 


	46. research.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found something new to like (Reader/Pietro Maximoff)

Researchers, if there is one thing Pietro hates is scientists and researchers because even though he went willingly into HYDRA’s experiments all those years ago — they didn’t have to do things the way they did to him and Wanda…to the rest of Sokovia. It’s sometime he still isn’t used to as a full-time Avengers – he doesn’t like running tests on his powers or his gear being upgraded by anyone that isn’t Stark.

He runs circles around until they get annoyed and tell him to leave. Wanda frowns from time to time, but she understands him completely. Pietro runs around the building as a warm-up, though clearly always avoiding the R&D department, but as he rushes from the reception area, he hears something that catches his interest for a moment.

_Sweet kid._

_Studying particle manipulation._

He shrugs off before going to go find Wanda.

The first time he actually meets the new addition, she is standing next to Stark. She isn’t wearing a lab coat, but he knows well enough that she is there to watch –like the Russian jerk that used to watch him from the glass window– when the older man states she is a student researcher studying something similar to Pietro’s power, that her paper is something Stark wants to use as a basis for his new gear.

He never says a word to her, as he runs circles around the room. Her hair is a mess, but there is an excitement in her eyes that catches Pietro of notice. She turns and talks in jargon that he doesn’t understand to Stark, as he just stands there, annoyed and confused. Tony nods, before she goes back to looking at him.

“Mr. Maximoff, is it okay to ask you some questions?” she asks.

“Sure,” is all he manages to say, as she tells him they can go to the cafeteria for something to eat.

Pietro shows her the way, as they sit down and she asks everything that she can think of on his powers. It’s a completely different experience than he’s used to when it comes to brainiac types, but he finds it enjoyable.

* * *

It’s a complete 180 after that, Pietro finds himself in her little lab more than anywhere, talks her ear off about missions, Wanda (his confusion over Vision), visiting Clint and baby Nate, and everything else in-between. She smiles and listens to everything, though she never talks about her own personal life. It bothers him at first – Pietro wants to know what her hobbies, her likes and dislikes are, and if she’s with anyone. She has should be, she might be a little shy but she’s smart and had a pretty face.

“So, what did you do this weekend?” he asks, leaning on the metal table as she shakes her head.

“My friend set up me up on blind date,” she states and Pietro stops breathing for a moment, “But, all he did was talk about himself, never let me get a word in. It’s was sort of annoying.”

“Yeah,” Pietro manages to say, as she shoots him a brief smile before going back to work on a new sneaker design.

“You like her, just admit it,” Wanda exclaims as she sees her brother wondering around the recreation room. He had been avoiding that shy little researcher since her declaration, Pietro thinking that it was indirectly directed towards him – that he was annoying her with all his visits and talk.

“And what if I did,” Pietro asks, “How is that going to help if I’m not her type?”

“Have you asked her?” the younger twin answers back, “That was just one bad date, that isn’t her with you.”

“Have you been reading her mind?”

Wanda laughs, as Pietro smiles.

* * *

It’s another two week of missions before Pietro decide to do anything about what he might be feeling, but instead of being meet with a shy smile – she’s cold. She doesn’t greet as he says hi and tries to grab her attention. He runs around her in circles, but her eyes are shut as her head is position to the ground so she can’t see him when she finally does open them.

“Please just look at me while I confess, after that you can look anywhere you like, I swear,” he finally states, annoyed and deflated that she might reject him of all people.

“What?”

“I like you a lot,” Pietro smiles as her eyes meet his.

“Then, why did you stop showing up,” she questions with a frown.

“You said guys that talked non-stopped annoyed you,” Pietro admits, as her eyes flicker as she finally understood everything. He can’t help but smile that a genius like her couldn’t catch on.  

“As a date, Pietro,” she states seriously, but that doesn’t stop a grin from blooming onto her lips, “And you’ve never done that to me. If I wanna talk, you listen – even when you say something confuses you. I like that about you…alongside some other things.”

“So if I asked you out?” he asks with a smile.

“I would say yes, dummy,” she laughs, as he grabs her and spins her for a moment.

A kiss on the cheek to make Pietro starts to rethink that maybe, researchers weren’t so bad – at least his wasn’t.  


	47. space.

Chris isn’t sure what the Ares crew is supposed to take from a lecture about the animals that have gone to the moon and have come back – they were going to Mars, where is wasn’t possible to any such being to live and prosper there, at least from what NASA had seen thus. Chris always had his mind opened to new ideas, so even though he was still tired from such an early morning, he was still living to listen to the lecture from the zoologist. 

“In 2007, the first moss piglets where the first known animals to survive,” she goes on with bright eyes and excited hand gestures as she moves forward with explain what exactly those creatures are and Chris can’t help but get caught up in her explanation, even if he might only understand half if it. 

By the end of her presentation, as she shows them around the future installment of space animals and while explaining how it might connect to their own mission, Chris knows he has to talk to her, get to know her a bit more.

“And here we have some sea monkeys,” she explains as the creatures were easier to have in space, though annoying if they ever got out. They are coming close to the end, as they all head towards the door when he blurts out.  

“I used to think that sea monkeys looked like they did in the packaging,” Chris fumbles as the rest of the crew looks at him in confusion, though Watney smiles just a little as he pushes the man a bit more in front of the team as she smiles at his remark just a little.

“My dad thought they were conspiracy,” she starts her own little story with a laugh that makes the nervous man smile. The rest of the team watches, knowing that Chris might not meet them for lunch. 


	48. reunions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years have changed a lot of things (Lance Tucker/Reader)

_“Lance, I’ve got big dreams too, you know? If you listened more, maybe you would know.”_

_“Please don’t do that.”_

_“If we can’t support each other, then maybe we should—”_

_“You’re really gonna say those words, babe. You’re gonna let three years go down the drain.”_

_“It’s not that.”_

The last conversation he had with her comes to mind, as he notices the woman with a striking familiarity grab her drink from the counter. It wasn’t that its haunted Lance Tucker, he was a man of few regrets with everything he had done in his life, but every once and awhile –especially during the holiday season—she could come back to mind.

It didn’t help that all the girls back in his gym were stuck on that one Ariana Grande song at the moment.

It was mutual break up, towards the end of college when she had decided to continue her studies in Europe and Lance himself had decided to move to Texas in order to better train for the Olympics. They had promised to stay in touch, but like all things that happened in those years – Lance would like to think he moved onto bigger and better things.  

Towards the end of it all, what with all that happened with Maggie, Lance wasn’t too sure of that and it had taken a lot of reevaluation on his part to figure out what he wanted in life.

She was one of them, but he wouldn’t want to ruin –with his name and image—anything that she had built up for herself, but now she was right here in front on him – in same dark coffee shop close to their alma mater.

“Lance, Tall Skinny Latte,” the barista yells out, as her eyes light up with something Lance isn’t sure means, as she seems to be waiting for something else.

He goes up to the counter, not in usual tracksuit for once, as he picks up the item. She moves back and forth in indecision for a moment, as blue eyes are completely on her – caught between wishing and inaction, so unlike a much younger Lance Tucker.  

“Umm…”she walks a few steps closer to him and gives him a timid smile. He can see that she’s still not used to talking to strangers, “Are you Lance Tucker?”

“Yup,” he pops the last syllable in annoyance, but she catches the meaning quickly -from the first time they had meet in the college gymnasium—as her smile grows a bit more.

“How have you been?” she asks in honest curiosity and he wonders how much she might acutally know of all the scandals that have surrounded him. How long had she been in the US?

He was curious about a lot of things at the moment.

“Good,” he states, “And you?”

“Great,” she states uneasily, “I just came back for a conference, thinking about staying…it was rough for awhile.”

“Do you want sit down and catch up?”

“Oh, sure!”

Lance isn’t sure were this is going to go, but anything to have her smile again – it was all right with him.


	49. the sky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing with him (Bucky Barnes/Reader)

“Which one is your favorite?” he hears a voice from behind, but he had known you were minutes before when he heard the sound of your feet and the closing of the window.

You and Bucky never really interacted outside of this shared space, never really did because deep down Bucky was a coward when it came to certain things and for all your years of training as an agent, outside of that you were a shy thing. But, as he had found out weeks ago, you loved the stars — you wore them as a good luck charm outside of worked, whispered their names and stories like old friends.

“Pieces is a good one,” Bucky states as he motions to his astrology sign in the dark blue sky.

You laugh as he feels you taking a seat next to him as you go on about your own favorite star signs. Your voice easing him like he has never been so before and if something begins under those indigo skies — well, he’ll thank the stars for all of it later.

 


	50. oppy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's reminded of you (Chris Beck/Reader)

You don’t expect Chris to remember the first time you meet. It was a little awkward since a college him had found a college you crying over Oppy the Mars Rover and their last message so many years ago. 

It was very awkward but he helped you get over it. The incident had been the start of your friendship and even though you went separate ways, you always found ways to meet up. 

You just didn’t believe that you would see him with a box of chocolates and a card with a familiar rover on it the next time you saw him after he finally got off of the Ares mission. 

“Chris?” you question as you look at the card and back at him. He gives you a bashfully smile. 

“I saw him when we were up there,” he begins to explain as you sit down, “It got me thinking about you. A whole year and I didn’t realized how much I missed until that moment.”

You want to ask about Beth and everything that had happened when he was gone, but instead he asks you to stand up and follow him to the dancing area. There was still a lot of questions to be answered, but as you heard a familiar song being played you couldn’t stop the tears forming in your eyes and the awkward laugh that left your lips. 

Whatever happened from here on out though, you were going to have to thank that little rover once more. 


	51. dates and missions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates in-between missions are always a breeze (Bucky Barnes/Reader)

It’s in-between missions that you are finally able to see Bucky, while you’re in Morocco and he’s in Spain. You’re sitting in a little upscale cafe in a black dress that almost makes you feel like Audrey Hepburn.

Bucky is wearing glasses, white shirt and blue slacks and regardless of all the hiding there’s love shinning in his blue eyes and you’re sure he can see the same. 

You have a tea and dessert, he takes coffee with extra sugar and that’s when it happens – a full raid with you and him in the middle. He pushes the table back as you move towards the back of the building with bullets flying your way. 

You laugh, “Our dates never go well.”

Bucky shakes his head as you hand him a box from your purse. Now it not the time, is something he wants to say but you grin and he knows it’s something good. 

A gun made to his specific specs. He grins before giving you a quick kiss. 

“Always know what I need, doll,” he states as he starts using it. 

 His own gift, a certain black box, safely in his jacket pocket until a much later time. 


	52. love struck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In love with a certain speedster (Pietro Maximoff/Reader)

Pietro doesn’t need to tell his sister for her to know – that lovestruck gaze and slower steps that that she had seen. Pietro is someone who enjoy everything he can from the world because of their circumstances, but it seems that time has stopped for him in some way.

“Pietro,” Wanda wants to laugh,”Are you in love?”

The silver-haired man shakes his head and denies, but as twins they can’t hide things from one another. 

Wanda sees him talking to that cute new receptionist at the base of the Tower (he gives her a lovestruck grin as she smiles softly) and she’s doesn’t have to use her powers to know that it’s love at first sight – maybe for both of them 


	53. blind date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being set up with your crush (Bucky Barnes/Reader)

“ _You tricked me_ ,” Bucky murmurs to himself as he stares at where is supposed to be meeting Sam and Steve for lunch, instead there is a familiar face looking around since it’s getting rather late,”Those punks are going to pay for this later.”

Bucky walks up to the small chic table. It wasn’t often that he came to places like these, but you seem to like them from what he had overheard of your weekends when he overheard your talks with the rest of your Stark Industries co-workers.

“I’m sorry did I keep ya waiting to long,” he states with a slight boyish grin, as you stare up to see who Nat –and by extension Sam– had decided to set you up on a blind date with. You freeze and Bucky can sense your breathe hitching just a bit.

“Oh my god,” the sight of your long time sends you into a slight panic, “Are you sure?”

“Sam said to meet someone at _Table 16_ sitting near the window at noon,” Bucky states with a shrug, leaving about that he was supposed to be meeting with those two instead of you.

“Oh ok,” you state a bit at a loss, as Bucky sits down with a huge grin – a more happier than before, as the date moves forward. 


	54. decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The choices you make for each other (Lance Tucker/Reader)

“Hey,” he states, watching you pack all your things –years and years together– in a small black bag and making the room so much smaller than it ought to be, “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?” 

You look at him with smile, a complete poker face to all the turmoil you are feeling inside. However, you had seen it for days – the lingering gazes, the soft words, and promises – all the things that Lance Tucker had once promise you, he was not doing it to someone (much younger) than you. You knew that it was only a matter of time, throw yourself before he did anymore damage.

If it was to end, you only wanted happy memories of your time with him. 

“It’ll be fine, Tuck,” you state softly, not looking at those intense blue eyes that would just make you unravel in a second, “Just a break is all we need.” 

“But you don’t need to leave, I–”

“It’s all right,” you state, stronger and more confident in your plans that before. You had to be, “I’ll see you soon.” 

You hope he doesn’t take another step in your direction, as he looks on helplessly through the doorway as you take the other door to head towards the living room and finally to the entrance way. You share one last look and wave at him, your friend waiting outside. 

Maybe, it would be the last time he saw you — neither of you knew that yet, though.


	55. jokes aside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he kidding or not? (Lance Tucker/Reader).

You’ve known Lance Tucker long enough to know he isn’t a heavy drink, though only you understand why. He’s a horrible flirt.

You had seen it once or twice back in college before he passed out or got pushed back by his intended target. You had even been on the receiving end once or twice, but you were stronger to throw your friendship away with the young man. 

As the two of you grew along with his fame, he didn’t need to drink or do much of anything to get a gal to follow him to bed. Just a meaningful glance of those pretty blue eyes of his or a whisper of his name and they followed him anywhere. But, those days were gone – it was just you and him drinking the work week away and bragging about the good old days. 

Then, there’s one night when he drinks just too much and you aren’t sure what to do as the old habit bubbles: 

_Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.  
_

_Are you a parking ticket? ‘Cause you’ve got fine written all over you.  
_

_I wanna live in your socks so I can be with you every step of the way._

It’s cute the first couple of time, but as he gets closer and his blue eyes never leave your face, you can’t help but feel your heart stop with unshed emotions that you have been caring since college. However, you are also weary

“ **If you use another pick-up line like that on me again I might punch you in the gut,** ” is all you can say through gritted teeth as he pauses and the blue in his eyes darken –it’s almost like he’s too sober– before nodding and going back to nursing his beer. 

It isn’t until you are both too drunk –at least you– and falling asleep on each other in his couch that you feel – the touch on your cheek and a breath on the side of your ear stating mournfully.

“I wish you didn’t think I was lying anymore about this.”


	56. in the moonlight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You missed each other deeply (Lance Tucker/Reader).

He comes in late, the airplane had a delayed that had him waiting in Denver more than should be allowed to. You had prepared a lovely dinner to welcome him home, but after the news you wrapped it –and your lingerie– up and headed to bad, unsure of when he was coming home. 

And now that Lance was there, he could only stand in awe and an ache that came without seeing you for so long. You were asleep in your shared bedroom on his side of the bed, snuggled into the blanket with the USA logo. 

It’s crazy how much to missed him, but blue eyes soften while watching you snoring softly with the moonlight draping itself from the large window on the side. All the heaviness of travel and work fall of his shoulder as he drops his bags in front of the door and finds himself magnetized to move to your direction. 

He leans in, sinking into the plush carpet as he grabs your cheek, “Babe.”

Your eyelids flutter at the sound of his voice since you had always been a light sleeper. Your voice horse with sleep as you ask not quite believing it: “Lance, you home?” 

“Yeah, just got in,” he states before pulling you in – a quick nip of your lips to his before you starts waking up more and grab the back of his neck, pulling him in deeper. 

Both of you missed each other dearly and as he pushed you into the mattress – he was going to show you just how much to make up for lost times. 


	57. stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky has to stop you from doing something stupid over his broken heart (college!bucky + reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: @gamorazenn asked for: “This bitch is stupid and now they’re probably gonna die.” + “That was super cheesy and I’m lactose intolerant.” (i forget what 86 you wanted to i used the most recent ones)

Bucky looks like a mess when you finally see him after the weekend you had spent going home. He had decided to stay behind for some frat party that he ha to host for his sorority, it wasn’t like that bothered you but the man that you had called a close friend since high school had been more distant as of recently. He laughed less and his eyes didn’t shine like before, but you couldn’t ask.

It wasn’t your place, like it was his girlfriend’s but as he goes on with his story with a dry laugh – you realize that Bucky is like this because of Dot. 

 _This bitch is stupid_ , you can’t help but think as Bucky goes on about how he found her kissing another frat guy – that it had been going on for months because Bucky was so busy with work, schooling, his activities that he just didn’t have time for a social life,  _Now, she has to die._

“Hey,” he asks, breaking you train off thought, “what are you thinking about all this?” 

“Nothing,” you remark as he gives you a skeptical look.

“Then why is the pen you were holding broken in half,” he responses with a dry laugh as you glance at your dominant hand and see that said cheap, plastic pen you were playing with was indeed broken. 

“I–” you pause for a moment before moving forward with your anger, “Do you want me to mess her up for ya?” 

“Hold on, Stevie,” he shakes his head. He was always the more level-headed out of the two of you, but while Steve used his anger for justice and bullies – you were always an naturally angry person and you still weren’t very good at controlling, “You don’t need to do that.”

“Then, why are you telling me all this?” you ask in confusion.

Bucky smiles just a bit, knowing how deep your loyalty for your little trio ran and what you were willing to do if that anger got the better of you.

“I’m telln’ ya so you won’t find out through any other means,” he explains, “I don;t want you doing anything that might get ya in trouble because of me.” 

“You’re trying to stop from fightin’ for your honor,” you laugh lightly and it causes something to flutter in Bucky’s chest, but that’s for another time, “That’s so cheesy, Buck.”

“–And you’re lactose intolerant. I know,” Bucky shakes his head at the old joke, “I just don’t want you to do anything stupid, all right?” 

Blue eyes glimmer as Bucky pouts for a second – your one weakness and he knows, “Promise?”

“Jeez fine, I promise,” you sigh out before laying back on his bed, “But, I demand my usual payment.”

“Pizza?”

“The cheesiest, please.” 

Bucky laughs before following suit and laying down beside you, deciding not to bring up the fact that you are actually really lactose intolerant – for now. 


	58. didn't mean to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small steps often lead to failure and other things [Tony Stark/Reader]

You aren’t sure when it happens between that drunken kiss and sort of not really flirting – oh! and let’s not forget those real-not-real dates because Tony Stark can’t go to any party on his own anymore. Tony needs a protector from all the things that were poison to him now, the things that Pepper knew how to better than anyone else.

But, you weren’t Pepper. You could only take so much, believe the lies and keep yourself from a distance for so long. You crumbled easily after so so long of fighting. 

You remember a couple of drinks and a mix of laughter and kisses – and that’s how you ruin a decades long friendship. 

 You’re out the door before he wakes up. You peel his arm from around your waist as softly as you can and run out the door – don’t contact him or Rhodey for weeks. Avoidance had always been Tony’s strategy but he couldn’t deal with it when it’s hitting him back. 

Maybe, that’s why he found himself neat your apartment in the middle of the 3rd week, a bouquet in his hand and an awkward smile on his face. 

He wasn’t used to dealing with confrontation, but he was tired of playing with what-ifs and missed chances. 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” he asks, looking around your barely held together apartment as you look at anything but him.   
  
“I didn’t mean it, Tony,” you hiccup and his heart stutters over what you could mean as he crosses a few steps to stand in front of you. Brown eyes look straight into yours imploring to what you could be meaning, what he didn’t want to hear from you.

“Mean what?”

 **“I didn’t mean to love you so much** ,” you admit it wit soft eyes and the expectation that he let you down easy and you’ll never see him again. 

Instead, he grins and pulls you in closer, “It’s all right. We can work through that.” 

You let out a watery laugh at his attempt of a joke and Tony grins. 


	59. tea shot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That cute barista sure was something else [Pietro Maximoff/Reader AU]

You say you’ll go because you really can’t say no to your chemistry partner even though coffee –too bitter and dark– has never been your thing. 

You almost miss during your lunchtime, only to pause when you see another person come out – a cute cat on the top of their cup. Foam art? In cat form?

You nod and decide to go in – and that’s how you first meet Pietro.

* * *

He notice you never order coffee – smoothies, bread, tea is what you get and as much as that bothers him, Pietro can’t help but smile as well.

“What are you making this time?” you ask from your seat across the barista station 

“A frog prince,” Pietro chuckles as blue eyes glance at the children’s book you are currently reading for class. You laugh as he starts the magic once more. 

However, at the sight of your bright smile and seeing you sip your teat with such ease – well, he wanted to try something now.

* * *

He burns the tea, mess up the leave names, but Pietro keeps trying. 

He wants to make the prefect tea for you. 

* * *

It’s early morning, after finals, when he hears the familiar ring of the door bell and you walk through the door. There’s a smile on your face and Pietro can’t help but stop and think that you shouldn’t be here anymore – at least, not until the fall and he can’t help but think it’s for another reason. 

You smile in front of the cashier, “What’s the brew for today?”

“You’re in for a surprise,” he laughs, ready to show you his new skills. 


	60. fallen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need to fall before getting up again [Implied!Lance Tucker/Reader]

His career goes into a free-fall after the announcement and even though he and her (Lance doesn’t want to think about her name anymore) had agreed on a settlement – that he would help the best he could along the way. Lance Tucker has still done the unthinkable and slept with a promising student like an idiot – like he didn’t know the consequences of his actions.

He losses everything he had spent decades fall in front of him, because how how else can the story end. 

He’s a failure and he ends up drowning in the bottle more than he should. But, even though all that–

“Come on, let’s go,” a familiar voice rings out in the hazy of his drunken state and like always was already dragging him from the latest bar. 

“You put your arm around me and I literally felt my knees buckle,” he lets out in a dry laugh as the figure simply shakes her head, “This is so pathetic.  _I’m so pathetic.”_

She doesn’t say anything but grips his hand a little tighter, hoping that one day she’ll have to stop doing this – that she have semblance of the old Lance Tucker back.


	61. goat yoga.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just bucky and some goats.

_It’s such a silly idea_  – he states to Shuri the first time she shows him the videos of the latest trend stateside. 

 _Maybe it would help_  – Steve laughs it off when he comes back from a mission. Bucky isn’t exactly sure what to think, but there isn’t much of it when he finds a yoga mat near his hut. 

He looks at it for days, until there is one morning where there is nothing much to do – everything has been watered and cut, it wouldn’t leave his mind. 

In the morning sun, he finds himself looking though videos before the goats stared coming around his mat to figure what he was doing exactly. 


	62. the stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises with a certain shooting star [Pietro Maxmioff/Reader]

“Where are we going, Pietro?” she can’t help but asks after leading her to a more secluded area of New York state. She didn’t know exactly what the runner had planned for their usual “night in” but he had made sure she had a blanket and snacks in her bag before he ran down the interstate. 

“You’re a little inpatient tonight,” he laughs once they are finally at the spot – a clearing in one of the state parks. She wobbles as he puts her down as she still isn’t used to his high sides, but it was better than the first time they had met. 

He doesn’t say anything as she turns to look around to her used to her surroundings once more. Blue eyes sparkle in glee when she finally takes notice of the telescope. She looks at it and then back at Pietro a good three or four times as a huge grin lights up her face. 

“Is this for the meteor shower?” she gasps out, knowing that she had talked about it all week but Pietro had said nothing about the subject. 

Now, to have him doing this – well, that was certainly out of left field. 

“–Food, the stars,” he starts off as he comes up from behind her, “and me, of course!” 

She laughs as she places her arms on top of his, “Let’s cuddle forever then.” 

And they surely did.   


	63. hugs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small steps towards friendship. [bucky barnes/reader]

It’s a little strange at first, the newest member of the team is a touchy-feely kind with everyone and always seems to be in the middle of the excitement. 

A hand on Steve’s shoulder, an arm wrapped around Sam. She’s always at Nat’s side or cuddling it out with Wanda. Bucky understands that its part of her powers, how she gets a handle on it all but he slowly comes to realize that’s she always skittish around him – never comes in that close enough to touch him.

It does bothers him more than it should, but he doesn’t say anything – not until a mission between them fails. 

“Why don’t you do it?” Bucky asks in annoyance and anger over her, “Why won’t you touch me?” 

She lets out a sigh and moves around on the hospital bed for a moment, “What I do Bucky I only do with consent, I don’t want you to think I am taking advantage of you or any such thing…and I feel it sometimes…your hesitance and I would rather not do that to you.” 

He is shocked for a moment as his admiration for her yours once more, “I don’t know what you’re feeling, but I wouldn’t mind it…I haven’t been hugged in years to be honest.”

Her eyes widen at the quiet admission as she pulls out her working arm in a steady pace to reach out to him. Her fingers wiggle and he leans in, as Bucky feels her arm wrap around his waist and her head lean into his chest. 

It’s an awkward thing, but its a good first step. 


	64. dancing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lessons can lead to something else. [40's Steve Rogers/Reader]

Steve doesn’t know how he gets pulled into all this – it’s between Bucky trying to see some cute dames and Becca needing some more guys for her dancing class, is all he really remembers. 

He stands on the sidelines as the two Barnes siblings work their charm on the whole damn class before the teacher makes them take an assigned partner – Bucky ends up with a cute redhead and Becca with a guy who you would think could dance. 

Steve almost ends up with none when he sees a shy girl – a bit taller than him with glasses and curls that go one for days. She manages to stutter out, “Do you wanna be partners?” 

The teachers soon realizes that they both have two left feet. 

* * *

It isn’t easy for her or Steve to learn the steps, but they were both too stubborn to call defeat on something that seemed so easily for others and they didn’t want to fail the other. So slowly, every other night outside of class, they found themselves in Steve and Bucky’s apartment, awkwardly dancing the night away – until they got it.

It’s a slow and subtle thing – Steve doesn’t look at his feet to much anymore and she stops getting nauseous when she swings. Ella is cooing in the background when blue eyes meet her own. She lets out a nervous chuckle as he tries not to have an asthma attack right then and there.  

“You’re a really good dancer now, Steve,” she lets softly.

“All cause I have a good partner,” he manages to say as he times it just right to dip her. 

It’s something sweet and easy for them to get lost in – that is until Bucky comes in, drunk with laughter, and catches the sight with a smug smile.


End file.
